Rebuilding Our Home
by SilverFrostSupreme
Summary: The Autobots have finally returned home but now they face the task of rebuilding their beloved planet. Pairings include: BulkJack, Ratchet x OC, Smokescreen x OC(more to be added later) #3 in the Young in a War Series(the Weather Machine/Young in a War) Transformers (C) Hasbro My Ocs/Story line (c) me. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder how long it's going to take to rebuild Cybertron with just us," said Arcee.

"There's got to be more Cybertronians out there. We're not the only ones out here," the femme wrecker said. Optimus looked at the others.

"First things first Autobots. We need shelter and energon." The others looked at him.

"None of the buildings would probably be stable enough to live in. Unless we build something from the wreckage."

"We don't have that much time Ratchet," said Bulkhead.

"What about the underground labs?" The others turned to look at the white wrecker.

"I watched one of those things being built. They're usually surrounded by strong titanium supports and barriers to keep them from collapsing in on themselves. And I think I know where we are so I could probably find one easy."

"We're in the sector that Tyger Pax was built." Wheeljack chuckled.

"Home sweet home."

"You lived in Tyger Pax too?" asked Arcee. Wheeljack looked at her and smiled nodding. Everyone looked back at the fire. Atlas whined and Optimus bounced him in his arms softly.

"Sh sh sweetspark," Optimus cooed to him softly. Ratchet looked at him and pulled out an energon bottle.

"Here. He needs to be fed." Optimus took the bottle from him and fed the newborn.

**_-The Next Day-_**

Wheeljack pulled back a panel.

"Bingo."

"You found one?"

"Yep." Wheeljack tampered with a few wires and the doors opened.

"The scientists had always put passwords. I'll fix that later." He walked in and pulled off a panel from the wall.

"Give me a second to turn on the lights." The white wrecker fiddled with a few wires and lights lit up the hallway down to the lab then he put the panel back and walked down.

"Everything is still together. Come down here guys!" Wheeljack turned on more lights.

"Well this is the main room. There's a lot of storage areas." The others followed down the stairs.

"The walls of this are surprisingly stable," said Ratchet.

"Well would you want a cave in doc?" Wheeljack looked over at him from looking through the stacks of data pads. The others looked around. Arcee looked at Wheeljack.

"What lab is this?" Wheeljack looked at a few more data pads.

"The one my creators worked in... Well, my mom at least." Wheeljack put the data pads back.

"Let's see...If my memory serves me right then this hallway here leads to the private quarters for full time scientists." Wheeljack pointed to the door on the back wall. Optimus looked around. Ratchet walked to the door and it slid open.

"Huh." The lights turned on. Wheeljack looked over.

"I guess the power is starting to work again since there's now energon flowing again." Optimus looked around.

"Autobots split up and look around." They scattered.

**_-Later-_**

"Optimus come and look at this." The Prime walked over to Bulkhead.

"What is it?"

"Someone has been in here! It looks recent too. There's a small cube of energon on the floor." Optimus looked inside.

"They could be hostile. We needs to get the younglings together in one room." Optimus turned to Ratchet who was a few feet away.

"Ratchet get all the younglings and take them to the main room. There may be someone in here and if they are hostile the younglings need to be protected."

"Yes Optimus." Ratchet hurried away.

"Bulkhead keep looking." Optimus walked further down the hallway. There was an open door and someone walked in. It was a mech with a facemask on, light grey fins on his helm, white armor with green and red details, dark blue optics, and what looked like goggles on the top of his helm. A smaller mech with black, red, and blue armor, blue optics, and fins on his helm, appeared behind the older mech.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" asked the older mech. Optimus blinked a bit.

"I should be asking you the same question." The mech grabbed the smaller mech and held him close.

"I'm Wild Flame and this is my son Sparks. Now answer my question!"

"I'm Optimus Prime." The young mech's optics widened.

"I-I'm sorry sir...it's just the last time someone found their way in here they tried to take Sparks from me."

"It's alright. Are you by any chance related to a mech named Wheeljack?" Wild Flame gasped.

"That's my son! Do you know him? H-Have you seen him anywhere?! Is he dead..?" Optimus smiled a little.

"Yes I know him. He is a part of my team of Autobots."

"C-Can I see him?" Optimus nodded and started walking back. Wild Flame followed him to the main room.

"Ratchet?" The medic looked up from rocking Atlas.

"What is it Optimus?"

"The sparklings are not in any danger. The Cybertronian living here is not dangerous."

"You found them?"

"Yes." Wild Flame stepped out from behind Optimus'. Wheeljack looked up and his optics widened.

"Mom!" Wheeljack stood up and ran over to him. Wild Flame put down Sparks as Wheeljack pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe you're still alive! I thought you died when the Cons bombed Tyger Pax! Your name was on the list of the dead."

"I was down here. Safe."

"I'm glad you're safe." Wheeljack hugged the elder tighter.

"I missed you mom..."

"I missed you too 'Jack."

**_-later-_**

"How did you survive on Cybertron without energon?" asked Wheeljack.

"We had emergency supplies everywhere in here and it was just me and Sparks so I made it last," the scientist replied, picking up Sparks and sitting him in his lap.

"And where did he come from?"

"I gave birth to him a few months after the bombing." Sparks played with Wild Flame's fin. Wheeljack stared at Sparks.

"Is he dad's or someone else's?" Wild Flame chuckled a bit.

"Your father's...Though he's never met him."

"And why is that?"

"Your father's dead."

"Oh." Wild Flame held Sparks.

"Can he talk?" asked Wheeljack, referring to his younger sibling.

"No, he's mute. I had complications and he was born without a voice box. I tried making one for him but nothing has worked so far. He communicates though sign language." Wild Flame put Sparks back down and patted his helm.

"Go find something to do. Ok?" The little mech nodded and ran off. Ratchet walked in.

"Wild Flame I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot doc."

"Don't call me doc."

"Sorry, force of habit. I always called our medic doc." Wild Flame shrugged. Wheeljack laughed. Ratchet grumbled, "I see the resemblance between the two of them."

**_-Next Day-_**

Optimus stood with Elita on the surface. The mech had his youngest in his arms.

"The Cons are still out there. We need to make peace with them. With their larger numbers it would help in the reconstruction." Elita looked at Optimus.

"If we could end the war then it would be a miracle."

"Yes. But first things first, we need to find Megatron."


	2. Chapter 2

"Right. Wouldn't we have to go to Earth to find them?" Optimus nodded.

"I'll take a small group back to Earth and try to find and make peace with them."

"Who are you going to take?"

"Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and you." Elita nodded.

"And when do you wanna plan on going?"

"As soon as possible."

**_-The Next Day-_**

"Hey I'll be back soon."

"Yeah. Just don't get smashed to pieces if anything goes wrong ok?" Bulkhead chuckled and hugged his mate.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be doing the smashing Jackie." Wheeljack rolled his optics and kissed him. The green mech held him up.

"You should get going."

"Yeah I know. Tell the kids I said to behave."

"I will." Bulkhead placed his mate on the ground and smiled before leaving.

"Good luck."

**_-Back on Earth-_**

"Ratchet can you pick them up on the scanners?" asked Arcee.

"If I change the settings," he replied. Ratchet messed with the computer's controls.

"There. They are not far from here. They are probably mining energon."

"Ground bridge us there Ratchet," said Optimus. The medic set coordinates and opened the ground bridge. Optimus walked through and the others followed him. Elita grabbed his arm. He looked at her.

"What is it Elita?"

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"I'm hoping. That's all I can do is hope that Megatron will agree to our terms and agree to peace, for the future of Cybertron and for the children of both sides of this never-ending war." They all walked out the other side. Megatron was standing and ordering around the vehicons.

"Megatron!" The grey mech looked over.

"Ah Optimus, looking for a fight?"

"No Megatron. I wish to make peace. Cybertron is alive again and we can go home but I wish for there to be no fighting."

"Cybertron? Alive? What happened?" Megatron walked over to the small group of Autobots.

"A prophecy. That brought Cybertron back to life through the power of the Primes."

"There is only one of you."

"5. Myself, my sister, Nova, Luna, and Atlas." Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"I wish for there to be no more fighting. For the future of everyone and their children." Megatron looked at Optimus and held out his servo.

"Fine. I agree to peace. For the future of Cybertron." Optimus shook his servo.

"Then we need to go back to Cybertron." The silver mech turned to the vehicons.

"Decepticons! Leave this site. We're going back to Cybertron!" Some of the vehicons celebrated while others packed up things. Megatron looked at Optimus.

"I'm guessing that the rest of your Autobots are already on Cybertron?"

"Yes."

**_-On Cybertron-_**

"Ironelle I need help here!" called the medic. The jade green femme sighed and took 2 of the 3 sparklings out of his arms.

"How were you even carrying all of them?" she asked, cradling Blaze and Angel in her arms. The cooed and clung to her armor.

"I had to. They all started crying." Atlas yawned as Ratchet rocked him. Ellie kissed the twins helms and took them out of the room. Ratchet looked at Atlas.

"You're a quiet sparkling aren't you?" The tiny mech cooed in reply. A smile pulled on the medic's lips and he gently stroked Atlas's cheek with his finger. Optimus walked in and Ratchet looked up.

"Oh you're back. That was quick." Optimus nodded.

"How did it go?"

"The war is over. Megatron has agreed to peace."

"He did?! That's amazing! But who's going to lead? I mean Cybertron is going to need a leader but who is going to lead?" Optimus took Atlas from the medic's arms and cradled him.

"I suggested to Megatron that we should rule together."

"Together?" The Prime nodded.

**_-Later-_**

"Luna and-" Luna cut off Nova in midsentence.

"Shut up Nova! I don't like him!"

"Do to. You were staring at him! You like him!"

"Stop it no I don't!"

"Do to."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nova, Luna what are you two fighting about?" asked Optimus as he walked in. Atlas clung to Optimus' armor tightly and kept his little optics shut.

"Luna has a cru-" Luna slapped her servo over Nova's mouth.

"Nova shut up! No I don't!" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"What's going on?" Nova mumbled under Luna's servo.

"Luna let your sister go." The younger let go.

"Luna has a crush on Bumblebee!" Nova said.

"No I don't! Mama she's lying!"

"No. Luna was staring at him earlier!"

"No I wasn't!" Luna yelled at her older twin. Optimus looked between the two.

"Stop fighting." They looked up at their mother.

"I have news for both of you."

"What is it?" asked Nova. Optimus sat down on his berth.

"The war has ended."

"Wait what?" Luna looked up at Optimus.

"The war is over. Your sire has agreed to peace."

"Really? That means no more fighting!" cried Luna. Nova looked dumbfounded.

"Yes Luna. No more fighting." The younger squealed happily. Optimus looked at Nova.

"Are you all right Nova? You haven't said a word."

"I'm surprised…"

"It's very surprising I know."

"Yeah…wait…does this mean we have to see him like…all the time? Like Miko did with her parents? Spending some time with her actual family and then some time with her host family?" Optimus looked at Nova.

"I…Don't know. Would you two want to visit your sire?" Luna looked up at Optimus.

"But he's big and evil!"

"He agreed to peace Luna. He won't fight any more."

"I want to see him…" said Nova quietly.

"Why?! He tried to kill us!"

"Because…I want a daddy…like Red and Shadow do…"

"But we have mama, why do we need a dad?" Nova teared up slightly. Optimus quickly pulled Nova into his arms. She clung to Optimus' arms.

"I…I just…I want one…" Luna looked at her and tilted her head.

"But isn't mama enough?"

"Y-Yeah…but…I want a daddy…cause I feel like we're missing out….cause all of the others have daddies…but we don't…"

"I'll see if your sire will agree to see you certain days."

"Really?"

"Yes. If that's what you wish to do."

"But what if he is tricking you mama? And he's gonna use Nova for bad again?"

"He agreed to peace Luna. I trust that he will keep his promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**_-A Few Days later-_**

Optimus and Megatron stood in one of the Nemesis' rooms gazing over the blue prints for rebuilding Iacon. The two discussed things quietly.

"Since we still have the majority of the actual records from the Iacon's database in the Nemesis' computer we can use it in a new Hall of Records," Megatron said, looking over at the blue and red mech. Optimus nodded slightly.

"Megatron I would like to discuss something with you….that doesn't concern the rebuilding."

"Oh? What would that be Optimus?"

"I was talking to Nova and Luna the other day and Nova wants to see you. She wants a father figure. And I am not aware how sharing custody works since the humans did not enlighten us much on the subject of shared custody between separate parental figures, but I figured we could talk about it and come to an agreement." Megatron looked at Optimus and moved closer.

"And Luna does not wish to see me?"

"No…I have tried to convince her to and I have kept saying that you are their sire and that you have agreed to peace but she doesn't believe me."

"I take it Luna has grown more courageous in the year since the last time I have seen them."

"Yes. She's very strong willed and I cannot force her to see you if she doesn't want to. I wouldn't want to upset her."

"I see."

"Can we discuss an agreement? How many days would you be willing to take care of Nova and, if she complies at all, Luna?"

"What are you comfortable with?"

"Would you be willing to 2-3 days a week?"

"Yes." Optimus smiled.

"I'll tell Nova when I go home tonight. When do you want to take her?"

"Does tomorrow sound good?"

"That is fine. I can bring her with me when I come tomorrow to discuss more plans." Megatron nodded and looked out the window.

**_-Later-_**

Optimus walked into his quarters.

Nova sat on her berth holding Atlas in her arms and Luna sat on her berth playing with a few of her toys. Atlas held a tight grip on Nova's servo and cooed slightly.

"Hi mama!" called Luna, running to him and hugging his leg.

"Hello Luna," he said, kissing her head. He looked at Nova.

"Hello Nova," he said, walking over to her and stroking Atlas' helm.

"Hi mama. Did you talk to Sire like you said you would?"

"Yes I did."

"What did he say?"

"He said you can come spend a few days with him tomorrow. I'll bring you with me tomorrow and you'll stay with him."

"Really?!" She perked up quickly, holding Atlas close.

"Yes."

"Thank you mama!" She kissed his cheek. Optimus stroked her helm.

"You're welcome."

**_-The Next Day-_**

"Hey mom?" Wheeljack walked into the new lab section of the underground base.

"Mom?" Sparks ran towards him.

"Hey kid, what's up?" The small mech signed franticly.

"Whoa whoa kid I can't read what you're saying. Slow down." He stopped and looked up at Wheeljack before signing: 'Mama is having another breakdown! He's in the corner! I tried to get mama to come out but he keeps yelling at me to go away! He keeps yelling different names and I don't know them! Help him big brother!' Wheeljack's optics widened.

"Where's mom?" Sparks pointed in the corner. The white mech ran over to see his mother curled up in the corner sobbing.

"Mom what's wrong? Come on talk to me." Wild Flame sobbed and held his knees to his chest.

"No! No! I want my sparkling!" he sobbed. Wheeljack hesitantly wrapped his arms around his mother and held him. The older mech sobbed.

"I'm here mom. I'm here I promise." Wild Flame sobbed in his chest. Their sparks started to beat in sync with each other, sending pulses of love between the bond between mother and child. Wheeljack rubbed his mother's back and sent more pulses of love. Wild Flame's sobs calmed.

**_-Later-_**

"Are you ready Nova?" asked Optimus. She nodded and held his servo. Optimus walked to the meeting room. Megatron stood there talking to Soundwave.

"Hello Megatron." He looked at Optimus and smiled.

"Ah hello Optimus, Nova." Nova peeked out from behind Optimus and at her sire.

"Hi sire." Optimus let go of her servo and she walked over to Megatron. He held out his servo. Nova put her small servo in his and he picked her up. She held onto his armor. Optimus smiled slightly.

"I will take care of her Optimus." Nova looked at Megatron.

"Good. Thank you."

"Let's get his meeting started Optimus."

**_-later-_**

"Bye mama." Nova hugged Optimus and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days Nova."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Optimus stroked her cheek and kissed her helm before leaving. Nova turned to Megatron.

"Sire?"

"Yes?"

"What should I call you?" Megatron looked down at the little femme.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, should I call you daddy?"

"It's whatever you want."

"Can I call you daddy?"

"If you so desire." Megatron knelt down to pick her up. She held onto him as he picked her up.

"Ok." Nova laid on his chest, tired from the day's events.

"I'm tired."

"I'll bring you to your room then," he said. He walked out of the meeting room and to the section where the private quarters were.

"I have a room for you ready." She looked up as he walked into a room.

"It's beside mine so if you need to come find me I will be in the one next to yours." He pointed to the larger door beside hers.

"Ok daddy." He laid her down and she curled up under the recharge blanket.

"Night Night daddy."

"Good night Nova."


	4. Chapter 4

-**_A Few Days Later-_**

"Do you really trust Megatron Optimus?" asked Elita. Optimus looked up from caring for Atlas.

"Yes Elita. I trust him completely. He will not hurt Nova. Yes, he has done things in the past but I trust that he has changed. He is starting to be caring like he used to be...before he turned against the council...before the War began...He's beginning to return to the Megatron that was once my close friend." Elita looked unconvinced.

"Yeah but what if he's putting on an act? Because wasn't it rather surprising when he complied so quickly with peace? And that he surprisingly agreed to take Nova? What if he's planning on using her again?"

"Elita...I trust he has changed. He is trying to be a good father to his daughter. She is a part of his own spark. He has a bond that was established at their creation just as I do. And he wants to rebui-" Optimus was cut off by Elita.

"-To take it over! Optimus this could all be one big scheme! Megatron has never been a good bot. He has always resorted to violence! He was a gladiator for Pit's sake! I don't care if he has a bond with Nova and Luna or not! He's evil! He always will be evil! He always will be because he consumed dark energon! The blood of Unicron! He will always be in some kind of contact with Unicron from now on!" The Prime sighed.

"You didn't know him like I did Elita...He was a good bot. I listened to his ideas. I knew his mindset. And the dark energon has long been flushed out of his system. He is there sire. I don't care how he acted in the past but as long as he treats them like a sire should treat his creation then that's what I care about. The twins deserve to have their sire in their life." Elita crossed her arms.

"I still don't trust him. He's evil and always will be. You can't stop being evil!" Atlas whimpered and began crying.

"Elita your yelling is scaring Atlas." She stormed out. Optimus sighed and sat down, rocking Atlas. His cries softened.

"I'm going to need to go get your sister. I don't think Elita will be speaking to me for a while so I will take you with me so I don't bother Ratchet. He's busy." The Prime stood up and walked out of the base before going out of the base. He carried Atlas close and made his way to the Nemesis. Megatron was outside with Nova waiting. Nova was running around chasing another sparkling. It looked to be a femme with red and navy armor.

"Nova your mother is here," said Megatron. She looked up and stopped. The other sparkling stopped as well.

"Mama!" Megatron looked at the other sparkling.

"Sterling your mother is probably looking for you. You should get back inside." Sterling ran inside. Nova ran to Optimus.

"Atlas! You brought him! Hi Atlas!" Nova patted his helm and smiled. Megatron walked over.

"Nova did you have a good time?"

"Yes! Daddy played with me and told be stories and introduced me to the sparklings on the Nemesis! I have two new friends now! Sterling and Twilight! They're really nice mama!" Megatron smiled at her and she hugged his servo.

"Luna needs to come next time mama! She needs to meet Sterling and Twilight!"

"You can try convincing her."

"I will!" Optimus looked up at Megatron.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"It was nothing. She is our daughter so I have to have help with her." Atlas whined and Optimus bounced him.

"He's hungry. We need to get home. Come on Nova." Optimus held out his servo for Nova. She hugged Megatron.

"Bye daddy."

"Goodbye Nova." She giggled before going to Optimus and holding his servo. They started back to the base.

**_-Later-_**

"Mama! What did you do to 'Lita?!" cried Luna. Optimus looked up from Atlas.

"Luna what are you talking about?"

"She was crying! She said you made her cry! Why did you make 'Lita cry!?"

"Luna, Elita and I just had a fight. It's nothing you should be concerned about."

"But Elita is awesome! She's really nice!"

"Luna."

"Mama you're a jerk!" Luna ran off. Nova stared.

"What's wrong with Luna?"

**_-In the Lab-_**

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Wheeljack?" Wild Flame looked up, taking off his goggles.

"Do I have an older sister?" The white mech went silent and Wheeljack looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Y-Yes…half-sister…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because….I gave her up…for adoption…"

"Why?"

"Because I was stricken with grief because her sire died during the war and my mental state was declining and I didn't know if I could actually take care of her. I thought it would be for the best if I gave her up for adoption. She would be more likely to have a good family with both a mother and a father."

"But why did you never tell me about her?"

"Because there was a slim chance that either of us would ever see her again. Your sire didn't even know about her." Wheeljack looked at him.

"So? You could have at least told me about her. Like what was her name? And who was her sire? And what she looked like. Mom, you can trust me. Just because dad was an untrustworthy bot doesn't mean I am."

"I do trust you Wheeljack. I just…I just…didn't want to bring up painful memories."

**_-The next day-_**

"You should come next time Luna! Sterling and Twilight are awesome! And daddy told me lots of stories!"

"No."

"But you'd have fun!"

"No. I won't."

"Yeah you will! And daddy wants to see you!"

"Do you not remember what he did to us?! To you?! Nova he's crazy! Don't trust him! He's gonna pull something again! Sire isn't a good bot! He's gonna hurt us again! I just know it!"

"No…He's changed…Luna he's better now…He won't hurt us now…" Nova looked down and whimpered softly.

"What's gotten into you Luna….you're not the same…" The eldest ran off.

**_-A week later-_**

"Nova, Luna come on. We're going to be late." Nova ran to Optimus and Luna grumbled following behind Nova.

"I'm not going to like this."

"I can't wait to see daddy again!" Nova grabbed Optimus' servo and smiled.

"I know Nova."

"Mama I don't want to go." Optimus looked at his youngest daughter.

"At least give it a chance. Your father wants to see you."

"He's not my father!" Nova frowned and looked down. They walked to the Nemesis. Megatron was outside and talking to Soundwave.

"Daddy!" called Nova. He looked in their direction.

"Hello Nova, Optimus, Luna."

"Hello Megatron." Nova ran to Megatron with a smile and hugged him. Megatron patted her back gently. He looked at Luna.

"Hello Luna." She growled and crossed her arms. The silver mech frowned a bit. Optimus looked at her.

"Luna say hello to your father."

"He's not my father. He's just my creator...He never cared for us…He just wanted to use us. That's all he'll ever want to do with us." Nova clung to Megatron.

"Luna apologize!" said Optimus.

"No! Elita is right! He's evil! He will always be evil!" Luna ran back to the base. Nova whimpered. Megatron stared in the direction Luna ran in shock.

"S…She doesn't trust me…I guess she never will…" Optimus looked at Megatron. The silver mech looked at Nova and picked her up.

"Megatron I will talk to her."

"You don't have to Optimus. If she doesn't trust me then she doesn't have to…I understand why she doesn't trust me…I wouldn't trust me either. It's life."


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus looked down slightly. Megatron placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Don't force her. If she chooses to not like me then I accept it. You can't change a person." Optimus nodded and looked at Megatron.

"Yes. I know. I'll see you in a few days Nova."

"Bye mama." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before Optimus turned and left.

"Luna will come around daddy."

"If she doesn't its fine, as long as I can set things straight with you." Megatron kissed her helm before walking in.

**_-At the Autobot Base-_**

"Elita what are you telling Luna?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Optimus." She crossed her arms. Optimus glared.

"What are you doing to her?"

"I said I have no idea what you're talking to."

"You know exactly what I mean Elita-1! What are you telling Luna!?"

"Exactly what she needs to hear. That Megatron is evil. That she shouldn't trust him because he could hurt her!"

"He's changed Elita! I know he has."

"No you don't! Megatron is evil! Bots can't change!" Optimus crossed his arms.

"Elita I don't want to argue with you. Megatron is good now. I know he can't undo what he did in the past but this is now. It's a clean slate."

"Evil can't change! I can't even believe you were planning on taking Luna to that monster!"

"Megatron deserves a chance with both of them! Not just Nova! He won't hurt them! What has gotten into you Elita?! What happened to the Bot I used to know!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What happened to the sweet femme I used to know? The one who helped with my daughters? The one who helped me all those years ago?!"

"I'm trying to protect everyone! He's evil! Optimus once a bot goes to the Cons side they can never come back! It's imprinted in their mind! They will always be evil!"

"I know bots can change Elita. Several bots switched sides from Cons to Bots. They changed. They aren't evil!"

"Name one! Name one that hasn't gone back!"

"Bumblebee."

"He doesn't count! His carrier was an Autobot!"

"He was still part Decepticon and he lived with his sire for some time." Elita growled.

"That doesn't change anything! He was raised as an Autobot!" Optimus sighed.

"Bots can change. Stop brainwashing Luna!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Elita-1 do not talk to either of my daughters ever again! Until you stop this nonsense I don't want you near them."

"That's kinda harsh when Luna looks up to me like a mother and caretaker than she does you." Optimus snapped.

"Shut up! The Elita-1 I know doesn't act like this! What happened to the Elita who knew that everyone had a pure spark no matter what side?! And that cared for everyone!? What happened to that Elita?!"

**_-On the Nemesis-_**

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand Nova?" Megatron looked at her. She looked up at him from the floor.

"What is wrong with everyone at the base…It's almost like something is going around."

"Like?"

"Everyone is being so hateful. It started with Elita…and now Luna…Red hasn't been acting right and neither has Shadow and Jade. Even Ellie and Ratchet have been fighting more lately than they have before and Bulkhead and Wheeljack too…Something is up and I want to know why because I don't understand why this is happening."

**-Flashback-**

_"You aft! You were supposed to feed them a half-hour ago!" yelled Ellie. Ratchet growled._

_"It was your turn stupid femme!"_

_"Bulkhead seriously?! What the frag are you doing?! I just put Daybreak down and now you work her up again!"_

_"I didn't know!"_

**-End Flashback-**

"Hateful?"

"Yeah...It's weird..." Megatron mumbled to himself.

"Hate plague..."

"What's that?"

"The hate plague...It was a plague...That I had Shockwave made during the Great War on Cybertron...I released it and ended up infecting almost all of Cybertron...A few of my scientists cured it before but they must have caught it somehow."

"C-Can we fix it?"

"I can try to talk to Shockwave."

"Let's go now daddy! Let's go!" She pulled at his servo. Megatron stood up.

"Ok. We'll go now." They walked to the lab on the lower levels of the ship. Shockwave was there testing on a dead Insecticon.

"Shockwave." The one-optic mech looked up.

"Lord Megatron? What are you doing down here."

"The hate-plague is going around again. It seems the Autobots have picked it up. Probably from the reconstruction. We need the antidote."

"An antidote for the Hate Plague? I'm not sure how long it will take to remake it."

"I need it before 3 days time Shockwave. Before my daughter goes back to the Autobots." He nodded.

"I will start working on it right away."

_**-With the Autobots-**_

Optimus sat in his quarters alone with Atlas. The tiny mech babbled while he curled and uncurled his fingers around Optimus' index finger. Atlas looked up at Optimus and smiled. Optimus smiled and kissed his forehead and held him up. They looked at each other and Atlas giggled and put his servos on Optimus' cheeks.

"Cute little mech." Atlas squealed, kicked his legs, and held onto him. Optimus cradled him close to his spark.

"My only son..." Their sparks beat in sync. Atlas looked at Optimus' chest and then at his own in awe. A smile gently graced Optimus' face.

* * *

A/N: Hello readers. I hope you're enjoying Rebuilding Our Home. I must ask though. Who should Optimus bond with and be his mate to help take care of the kids? Megatron or Elita?


	6. Chapter 6

**_-A Few Days later, Nemesis-_**

"Shockwave we need the antidote. NOW," said Megatron. He walked into Shockwave's lab carrying Nova.

"I have it." Shockwave held out a bag full of Syringes.

"How many?"

"Enough for all Autobots and sparklings as necessary."

"Good. Thank you Shockwave." Megatron looked at Nova.

"Let's go." They walked back out and Optimus was waiting.

"Optimus I have something to tell you." The red and blue mech looked up.

"What is it?"

"Your Autobots have been infected with the hate plague."

"What?"

"From what Nova has told me I have come to the conclusion that your Autobots have been infected with the Hate Plague." Optimus pondered that for a few seconds.

"That makes sense. It would explain why Elita, Luna and everyone else are acting so odd." Nova nodded.

"We can give them the antidote and they'll all be normal!"

"Yes Nova." Megatron held out the bad full of syringes. Optimus took them.

"There is enough in the bag for all your Autobots including sparklings."

"Thank you Megatron. I am in your debt."

"You owe me nothing Optimus." Nova hugged Megatron's neck tightly.

"Optimus I would like to help get your crew back to normal."

"I would appreciate the help. Most of them are probably infected so I will need help."

"Let's go then."

**_-At the Base-_**

"Nova you get the infected sparklings. Most of them shouldn't put up a fight," said Optimus. Megatron gave her the amount of syringes needed.

"Megatron and I will get the infected adults." She nodded and ran in. Optimus looked at Megatron.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

**_-Later-_**

Elita glanced at Optimus.

"I'm sorry for my behavior Optimus."

"It wasn't your doing Elita. It was the plague."

"I know but I feel bad for it. I didn't want to say what I said but I couldn't stop it." He smiled gently at her.

"All is forgiven Elita." She reached up and pulled Optimus down into a kiss. Optimus stared in shock.

**_-With Nova-_**

"Can I ask mama to spend another few days with you? Please?"

"If it's alright with your mother." Nova perked up and smiled.

"I'm going to go ask right now!" Nova ran off and Megatron stood outside the Nemesis. He looked at the current section of rebuilding. Vehicons were just finishing their shift.

"U-Um...s-s-sire...?" Megatron looked down. Luna stood a few paces away.

"Luna."

"U-Um...I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to y-y-yell at y-y-you like I d-did...I-It was-"

"The hate plague. I know. And it's ok." She stepped closer and held out her arms. Megatron looked at her.

"H-Hug?" He knelt down and hugged the small femme.

"Mama said-" Nova stopped when she saw Luna.

"Luna you should come with me!" Luna let go and looked at Nova then at Megatron.

"O-Ok."

"YAY!" Nova hugged her. She giggled softly. Optimus walked out.

"Lu-oh there you are." Luna waved slightly.

"I was looking for you."

"Sorry m-mama."

"It's ok Luna."

"Mama can Luna come with me to see daddy?"

"Do you want to Luna?" She nodded.

"Then it's fine with me." The twins smiled at each other.

"Then let's go femmes." Megatron motioned to the Nemesis. The two ran in. Megatron turned to walk in and Optimus grabbed his arm.

"Megatron?" The silver mech turned to the red and blue.

"I would like to thank you for helping with the plague."

"It was nothing Optimus."

"You didn't have to help but you did. I thank you for that. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing Optimus." Megatron placed a servo on his shoulder. Optimus looked up at him. The older mech smiled. The blue and red mech got a little nervous. Megatron sensed it and took his servo back.

"See you tomorrow at the construction site."

"Good bye Megatron." Optimus began to walk away and he felt arms gently wrap around him in a hug before letting go Optimus stood stunned before turning and watching Megatron leave. He quickly walked back inside.

**_-The Next Day-_**

Optimus stood with Ratchet and Megatron to look over the blue prints.

"The new hall of records is currently being rebuil-"

"Megatron!" called one of the Vehicons.

"What is it?"

"We found someone!" A few Vehicons came forward with 2 femmes. The oldest one seemed to be around Ellie's age while the younger was older than Nova and Luna. Optimus looked at them.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Rainbow...this is my daughter Scarla."

_**-In the Autobot Base, Later-**_

Ratchet ran tests on the two femmes. They were weak.

"How long have you been on Cybertron?"

"A few days. Our pod crashed near the Kaon area." Scarla clung to her mother.

"Is she ok?"

"She's shy around strangers."

"Ah." Ironelle walked in.

"Here's some energon." She handed the two cubes to the two femmes. They took it.

"I'm Ironelle."

"Rainbow. This is Scarla."

"Nice to meet you." Rainbow nodded.

_**-In the Lab-**_

Wheeljack held his mother. Wild Flame shook from the terror of another flash back. Sparks stood beside him and jumped around trying to get Wheeljack's attention.

"Sup Sparky?" The smaller mech pouted then pointed to Wild Flame.

"Mom will be fine in a bit." Wild Flame held his helm and cried. Wheeljack petted his helm gently.

"You're gonna be fine Mom." Bulkhead walked in.

"Jackie?" Sparks looked at Bulkhead and smiled before hugging him.

"Hey Sparky." He pouted again. Wheeljack chuckled before going back to stroking his mother's helm.

"What do you need Bulk?"

"Um...You need to bring your carrier up to the surface."

"Why?"

"There's someone he needs to see."

"Who?"

"Someone named Stormbreaker."


	7. Chapter 7

"Um...You need to bring your carrier up to the surface."

"Why?"

"There's someone he needs to see."

"Who?"

"Someone named Stormbreaker. Looks just like you and him. White and grey armor." Wheeljack looked at his carrier. He had calmed down and his optics were closed.

"Hey mom. There's someone to see you." Wild Flame looked up.

"Come on." Wheeljack stood and helped his carrier to his pedes. He put an arm around Wild Flame's shoulders and led him out.

"Come on mom." He pulled him out. A femme stood there messing with a sword in her servos. Wheeljack stared at her. She had almost the same stocky build as he and Wild Flame, powder blue optics with green rings in them, and green bands of paint on her arms and legs.

"Who are you?" said Wheeljack. She looked up.

"Stormbreaker. I'm looking for Wild Flame." She looked over Wheeljack. Wild Flame looked up weakly. His optics widened.

"S-S-Stormbreaker…"

"Are you Wild Flame?" He nodded and let go of Wheeljack.

"You grew up…you're so beautiful…" Wild Flame walked over to her.

"Y-Yeah…I grew up…" He hugged her. She dropped her sword and hugged him back.

"I-I was beginning to l-l-loose hope I w-would e-ever f-find y-you..." He held her close. Wheeljack stood in the background and looked around a little.

"This is awkward now..." he mumbled to himself. Wild Flame turned to him.

"Wheeljack this is your older sister..." She wiped the tears from her optics and looked at him.

"Hi Wheeljack. It's a pleasure to meet you. Um...May I say I was a big fan of you during the war?" The white mech looked at this new femme.

"What?"

"I was inspired by the stories I read about your unit of the Wreckers during the war. You inspired me to take up swordfighting."

"Oh?" She blushed a bit.

"Sorry if that sounds weird...You were an inspiration to me." Wheeljack smiled a bit and came closer.

"It's not weird. I'm just a little surprised." She breathed in relief.

"Ok. Good." Wheeljack held out his servo.

"Now to properly meet. Hi. I'm Wheeljack." She shook his servo.

"Hi Wheeljack I'm Stormbreaker." They smiled and Wild Flame kissed both their helms.

"MOM!" they cried, embarrassed.

_**-A bit Later-**_

"Bulkhead this is my sister, Stormbreaker. Stormbreaker this is my mate, Bulkhead." Bulkhead shook her servo.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi. It's nice to meet more of Jackie's mysterious family." She giggled lightly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Wheeljack was pulled into Bulkhead's embrace. Stormbreaker smiled.

"Now where are the sparklings you told me about Wheeljack?"

"Oh. They're around. I actually have no idea where they are. Geez that makes me sound like a bad creator. Bulkhead?"

"Last time I saw them they were in the play room." Wheeljack broke out of Bulkhead's arms and said," I'll go get them" before walking off. Bulkhead looked at Stormbreaker after Wheeljack left.

"So how long have you and my little brother been bonded?"

"Well...I think it's 6-7 Earth Years now."

"Wow. You both seem really happy together," she said smiling.

"We were meant to be together. I knew it since I saw his Destiny mark. Ours match."

"Oh? Then it's fate you were in the same unit."

"Yeah. Primus planned it all along." She smiled again and Wheeljack came back into the room with 3 sparklings trailing behind him and one in his arms.

"Stormbreaker these are your nieces and nephews, Shadow, our oldest daughter, Red Zone and Whitefire, our twin sons, and Daybreak, our youngest daughter." They all waved and Daybreak looked up at the mention of her name.

"They're so cute!" Stormbreaker knelt down in front of the 3 oldest.

"Hi. I'm Stormbreaker. I'm your aunt." Red Zone inspected her as Whitefire blushed and Shadow smiled.

"Hi," they said. Shadow looked at Stormbreaker and hugged her.

"I always wanted an aunt." Stormbreaker blinked a bit before gently hugging her back. Whitefire and Red Zone joined. She hugged them all.

"Such sweet sparklings." She stroked their helms. Wheeljack smiled at Bulkhead. Bulkhead smiled back.

_**-With Optimus-**_

Optimus sat in his quarters doing paperwork. Atlas sat in his lap with a small stuffed Turbo Wolf that was given to him by Knockout(as something for him to play with besides Nova and Luna's old toys) and Optimus stroked his helm every once in a while. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the door opened to reveal Megatron.

"Optimus there is something I need to ask of you. About Nova and Luna." Optimus sat up straight and Atlas whined from him moving before Optimus picked him up.

"What is it Megatron?" Megatron walked in a bit further.

"Will you tell me more about them? I've asked them about themselves but those femmes are incredibly vague. I know I missed a lot and I still don't know much about them." Optimus changed the position he was holding Atlas. He whined again. Megatron looked at the little mech in slight curiosity. Atlas stared at him and leaned back against Optimus, sticking his stuffed toy's ear back into his mouth to chew on. Optimus watched him before looking back at Megatron.

"Well Nova is rather stubborn, which she gets from you, but she's rather agreeable most of the time. She's very protective of her close friends and Luna and Atlas. She's the "leader", so to speak, of the group of sparklings and they all seem to look up to her as a big sister figure." Megatron listened.

"Luna on the other hand is agreeable most of the time. She is quieter than Nova and plays more of the "Second in Command" role in the sparklings. She's also protective of Atlas and Nova but also the other sparklings like Shadow and Redcord. They look up to Luna as well, but I expect for her tenderness instead of leadership like they do with Nova."

"Ah. Thank you Optimus." Optimus nodded. Atlas stared at Megatron.

"His name is Atlas right?" Megatron motioned to the young mech in Optimus' arms and the Prime nodded.

"Yes. It's Atlas." The little mech looked at Optimus, holding the stuffed animal's ear in his mouth and then at Megatron. He reached his arms out to Megatron. Megatron blinked.

"Go ahead. He wants you to pick him up." Atlas kept his arms out towards Megatron. The silver mech gently lifted the small mech from his mother's arms and held him close. Optimus watched and smiled as Atlas found a comfortable position and laid comfortably in Megatron's arms.

"He's rather cute."

"Yes he is." Atlas clung to Megatron's armor and took the animal's ear out of his mouth before sticking his thumb in it and closing his optics. Megatron blinked at him and Optimus smiled.

"He likes you Megatron. He trusts you it seems. He doesn't even do that with Ratchet." Optimus stood up and gently kissed Atlas' helm. Megatron was a little flustered and Optimus gently took Atlas out of Megatron's arms.

"I'm sure Nova and Luna are looking for you. You should get back." Atlas slept.

"Goodbye Megatron." Optimus smiled at him and turned to put Atlas to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Later-**_

Nova and Luna sat in one of the spare rooms of the Nemesis with 2 other sparklings. One was a femme with a scarlet red and navy blue paint job named Sterling; the other was a femme also, with grey and purple-red armor and was a seeker named Twilight. They played with their stuffed animals together. Knockout watched from the door at them with a newborn sparkling in his arms. Megatron walked in.

"Did Nova and Luna behave while I was gone?"

"Yes. They've been playing with Sterling and Twilight the whole time."

"Good." Knockout nodded slightly and turned back to the sparklings to watch them. Megatron watched them and felt a pang of guilt in his spark.

"I'm a terrible sire." Knockout looked up at the former leader of the Decepticons.

"Hm?"

"Nova and Luna deserve to have a better sire than me…I'm a terrible mech…for all that I've done to their carrier and to the population of Cybertron."

"Well you didn't really have the greatest influence for a sire."

"I'm aware of that."

"And he did run off on you and your carrier when you were 3."

"I'm also aware of that Knockout." Knockout rocked the sparkling in his arms a bit.

"But overall it seems like Optimus, Nova and Luna have forgiven you. Nova and Luna seem to love you as if they have seen you as their father their whole lives. They enjoy being around you. Yes, they may remember what you did to them before but they're making new, better memories with you now. You've changed. You really have. It shows in your spark too. It's fading back to its original color. It's no longer corrupt from the Dark Energon and your sire's poisonous words." Megatron was silent.

"You're going to be a good sire now. I can feel it. You're giving off the same feeling as Breakdown did when he would watch Sterling play. A protectiveness. They know it too, which is why Nova and Luna both come as much as they do now. They can feel that you're going to protect them. Like most little femmes want. Their father's protection. Sometimes a mother's just can't do…" he got quiet as his voice began to waver. Megatron looked at him. Knockout was looking down at the sparkling in his arms and there was a single tear on his snow-white faceplates. The tiny mech was the spitting image of his sire, golden yellow optics and all.

"I-I know you'll be a good sire to those femmes…"

Megatron looked back towards the sparklings. Luna yawned and rubbed her optics. Sterling did as well.

"Well. Time for them to recharge. Come here Sterling." The navy and red sparkling looked up at her mother.

"But mama. I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. Come on. You and your brother are going to go recharge." Knockout held out his hand and she took it.

"Bye Nova. Bye Luna. Bye Twilight." They left. Megatron looked at the other 3 sparklings.

"Come on dears. Time for recharge." He picked them all up. Nova, Luna, and Twilight all held onto him as he walked out. Luna fell asleep as he began walking and Twilight looked at Nova.

"Does she do that a lot?"

"She falls into recharge a lot easier than me."

"Oh." Megatron walked to Starscream's quarters and knocked.

"Starscream? Are you in there?" The seeker poked his head out.

"Twilight! I was looking all over for you!" Starscream snatched Twilight from Megatron's arms and glared at him.

"I was just bringing her back Starscream. She was playing with Nova, Luna, and Sterling."

"Oh your Autobrat sparklings and the little fatherless wimp?" Megatron growled then walked away.

"Sterling isn't a wimp," Nova muttered. Megatron walked to Nova and Luna's quarters. He laid Nova down in her berth then turned and laid Luna down.

"Why did he call Sterling that? I know her dad died but she's not a wimp!"

"Starscream isn't the nicest mech."

"He's rude."

"Yes." The Silver mech walked over from tucking in Luna and sat on the berth beside Nova.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Nova?"

"Do you love us?" He froze for second.

"Yes...Yes I do. Very much."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise." He kissed her helm and hugged her. Nova snuggled close to him, feeling warmth radiate from Megatron's spark chamber.

"Good. Just checking." She giggled softly.

"Did you ever love mama?" Megatron went silent.

"I thought I did once. But he was in love with someone else."

"When was this?"

"Back on Cybertron. Before the war." Nova hummed in thought.

"Really?" Megatron nodded slightly.

"Who was mama in love with before?"

"Elita. Well...she was called Ariel then."

"Oh...Her? Ugh."

"You don't like Elita?"

"No. She's too happy...She's like those human "Cheerleaders" that Miko complained about." Megatron snickered a bit.

"It's not funny Daddy!"

"Ok, ok." He held up a servo in surrender. Nova pouted.

"Why don't you like that about her?"

"Because she still acted happy even when it wasn't a happy time. And she was always trying to make me happy when I didn't want to be happy. That may have worked on Luna but I didn't like it. It was annoying."

"Ah."

"Yeah. But wouldn't you think that's annoying?"

"I guess so." Nova laid her helm down on Megatron's chest.

"I really really love you daddy."

"I love you more than you can imagine Nova." She fell into recharge and Megatron laid her down and tucked her in. He kissed her helm and walked out.

_**-The Next Day-**_

"Thank you for bringing them back Megatron."

"You're welcome Optimus." The two femmes kissed their sire's cheekplate and went to their carrier.

"Goodbye Nova, Luna."

"Bye daddy." Optimus took their servos. Megatron looked at Optimus and then looked away and turned to go back. The red and blue mech led the two back inside.

"Mama can I feed Atlas?"

"Yes Nova. He's with Elita. She should be in the rec-room." Nova ran off. Luna looked up at Optimus.

"Mama can I talk to you?" Optimus looked at her.

"What about?"

"Elita."

"What about her?"

"I see you guys kissing a lot. Are you going to marry her?" Optimus' optics widened.

"What? No. I'm not."

"Oh...darn."

"Why do you say that?"

"I want you and Elita to get married."

"It's called Bonding. Marriage is the human equivalent."

"Oh. Well I want you to bond then. I like Elita! She cares about us! She loves us like you do! And She loves you!" Optimus looked down at her as they walked into their quarters.

"I can see where you're coming from but Elita is just my friend. We were together once a long time ago but it didn't work out."

"Why not?" Luna looked up at her carrier.

"Different interests."

"But you kiss! Doesn't kisses mean that you love the one you are kissing?"

"Yes…it does…"

"So do you and Elita love each other then? Since you kiss?"

"Elita kisses me. I don't kiss her. I only kissed her once."

"But don't you love Elita? She loves you!"

"She's my friend Luna."

"But don't you feel something for her? Don't you love her like Bulkhead loves Jackie?"

"I used to love her. But we split Luna. We aren't anything anymore. Yes she kisses me but that doesn't mean I love her. I haven't loved someone in years." Luna teared up.

"Elita loves you! She told me she does! She told me she wants to be with you!"

"Luna. Calm d-"

"Elita loves you! Don't you think that you not loving her back is going to hurt her feelings?! Mama she loves you!"

"Luna I will not argue with you anymore." Luna ran out. Optimus sighed. She ran to Elita's room. Elita looked up as Luna ran into the room.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" She crawled up onto Elita's berth beside her and cried.

"Luna what's wrong?"

"I want mama and you to bond! I want you to be with mama! You love him! But why doesn't he love you? That's not fair! Doesn't he know it hurts?" she cried. Elita held her close and rubbed her back.

"You love him and you love us! I love you way more than I love sire!"

"Luna…" Luna looked up at the pink femme.

"it's ok. Calm down." Elita held her close and rocked her.

"It's ok Luna. It's ok." She curled up and fell asleep against Elita. The pink femme stood up and walked to Optimus' quarters. He stood with Nova and Atlas.

"Thank you for bringing her back Elita."


	9. Chapter 9

**_-Few Days Later-_**

Ratchet looked at Optimus. The red and blue mech held his helm.

"And run that by me again?"

"Luna yelled at me cause apparently Elita has told her that she loves me. And Megatron commed me earlier today and told me that Nova asked him if he loved me...Ratchet I don't understand anything that is going through my femmes' helms! I thought maybe they want another parent but I'm not sure."

"Do you love either of them?" Optimus was silent.

"I don't know Ratchet...I honestly don't know...I thought I was starting to feel feelings for Elita again before Atlas was born...but they're gone."

"That was probably just being sparked talking. If it's no longer there then it was probably just your body reacting to elevated stress and wanting to be dependent on someone because it's a carrier's natural instinct to seek out someone else to trust. Usually it's the sparkling's sire but in different cases for a single carrier they usually seek out a close friend or a parent or sometimes in rare cases the sires even though it could be from rape or the sire is dead or missing. It's a very interesting but a very unknown instinct." Ratchet looked at Optimus. The red and blue mech stared at the floor.

"What would be best for my children Ratchet...I don't know how I could make them both happy...But I don't know what I feel for either of them. Luna loves Elita but Nova loves her sire...What should I do Ratchet?"

"You have a romantic history with both. You lasted the same amount of time with each of them though. However, it was while you were still just a clerk. You're different than you were then." Optimus nodded slightly.

"I once loved Ariel...But Not Elita...She changed...And I once loved Megatron...before the corruption...I don't know what I think of him now. I trust him but...I don't know what to do…Ratchet I don't know what to do…I'm afraid I'll upset one daughter if I ended up with the one she doesn't want and I'll upset the other if I ended up with the one that she doesn't want…Ratchet what do I do?"

"I don't know Optimus but if you aren't attracted to either one of them don't worry about it. But if you're attracted to one of them then go with what your spark tells you. And check and see if your destiny mark has appeared. If it has then you have meet the one you're meant to be with and you should see whose mark matches."

"It...has...it appeared a long time ago...but I noticed not too long ago that it started becoming a bit blurry and dull..."

"What do you mean blurry and dull?" Optimus held out his right servo and a mark showed on the palm of his servo.

"It is blurry...I don't know what that means...If only my sister were here. She would know what this means."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. A younger sister. She is a medic and she does a lot of study on things like destiny marks and different instincts."

"Ah..." Ratchet looked at the faint mark.

"This is so odd. I've never seen a destiny mark that look foggy like this before." Optimus sighed.

"I should look at some of the notes that my sister gave me before we left Cybertron. I still have a few of them." Ratchet walked over to his stacks of notes. He looked for the ones from Echo.

"There they are." He pulled out 3 and looked through them.

"Luck is on our side. This one is a copy of her research on destiny marks." He put the other 2 back and looked through the notes.

"Destiny Marks are very odd they appear faded if the bot's destined partner has either died or take on a foggy appearance if the two have somehow be separated from each other for long periods of time by, for example, war," Ratchet read. Optimus looked at him.

"It's a very strange occurrence and I have only seen it with a few bots. One in particular was a patient of my carrier. His mate had died in the war and his destiny mark became faded," he continued.

"Let me see your mark again Optimus." Optimus held out his servo.

"it's foggy. That means you've been separated from your partner. I don't know who you would have been separated from that could have possibly been your mate. Was there anyone you were really close to before the war besides Elita and Alpha Trion?"

"My parents and a few friends."

"Who? Names, Optimus."

"Jazz, Prowl, You, Mirage, Hound, and Megatron used to be a close friend at one point, albeit for only a period of a few months before he caused the rebellion."

"If I remember right Jazz and Prowl bonded during one of the peaceful moments during one of the holidays during the war and Hound and Mirage bonded when they were 15 stellar cycles."

"Yes...you aren't my destined mate Ratchet. Your mark matches Ironelle's surprisingly."

"Yes. And Megatron couldn't possibly be your destined mate. When Knockout and I gave routine checkups to all of the Decepticons and Autobots Megatron didn't even have a mark. He couldn't be..." Optimus looked down.

"I don't know. I really don't know Ratchet. I guess I get lonely sometimes but I don't usually pay attention. I've never really looked about having a mate before."

"Except when you were sparked. Both times. With Nova and Luna you were very clingy to me."

"I'm still sorry about that Ratchet."

"It's fine. I didn't mind." Ratchet looked at the blue and red mech. Optimus stared at his servo at his destiny mark. It became a bit clearer

"Ratchet did you see that?"

"See what?"

"My destiny mark isn't as fuzzy anymore." They watched and the mark became clear.

"I didn't see anything about something like this happening in Echo's notes." Ratchet grabbed the notes and looked over it again.

"Nothing." Optimus looked confused.

Nova walked in with Megatron carrying Atlas.

"I'm sorry to bother you Optimus," the grey mech said softly, to not wake Atlas.

"While the sparklings were playing outside your youngest started crying. I tried looking for you but I got him to settle down." The grey mech gently placed Atlas in Optimus' arms.

"Oh. Thank you Megatron." Atlas curled up against Optimus' warm spark chamber. Megatron watched slightly. Ratchet watched them both and looked over Megatron's frame for any sign of a mark.

"Megatron let me see your servos." The grey mech looked at the medic, confused.

"What?"

"Just do it." He held out his servos.

"Palm up." The medic saw what he was looking for. On Megtron's right servo was a destiny mark.

"It matches Optimus."

"What?" they said. Nova looked up at them confused.

"Optimus it matches."

"Matches what? What matches?"

"Optimus hold out your right servo." Optimus did as he was told. Megatron saw the matching marks.

"You two are destined mates."


	10. Chapter 10

Ratchet looked closer.

"No they're not…Optimus yours is different than Megatron's..."

"Oh…Then who has the matching mark?"

"I don't know." Megatron looked down, feeling the awkwardness in the room and left. Nova followed him.

"Ratchet I'm never going to find who my destined mate is…"

"You don't know that Optimus. Just look. Maybe you should try looking for Elita and seeing if her mark matches." He nodded and went to look for Elita. Elita was sitting with Luna in the rec room.

"Elita?" She looked up at him. Atlas stirred.

"Elita can I see your destiny mark?" She held out her left servo. The marks matched perfectly. Luna squealed.

"They match Mama! They match! Does that mean that Elita gets to be your mate?" Elita held Luna close.

"That's what it means Luna." Nova watched from the entrance, tears ran down her face and she ran out and to the Nemesis. Optimus sat next to Elita. Elita put her servo on his so that their marks touched. She smiled up at him.

"Yay!" Luna squealed. Atlas awoke and whined.

"Be quieter Luna. You woke Atlas." Optimus rocked him back to sleep and sighed.

-later-

Elita curled close to Optimus' side. He gingerly put his arms around her shoulder.

"I have loved you for so long Optimus. I always wanted to bond with you. I knew you had to be my destined mate." He held her close.

"Why are you so quiet Optimus? Aren't you happy?"

"I am Elita. I'm just very tired. I was under a lot of Stress today."

"Oh? How so Optimus?"

"Nova refuses to speak to me and she says she going to live with her sire from now on…I don't want to loose her…"

"Oh she's just being a brat Optimus. Don't worry about it. If she wants to be a brat let her be and just make her live with her father. We can be completely happy with just Luna and Atlas. Nova is just a brat."

"Elita I love her. She's my daughter too! I can't stand the idea of never seeing her. I need all my children around me to be happy."

"Don't worry about it Optimus. She's just a brat. She can stay with her sire. It doesn't matter. She's always been trouble for you anyway." Elita traced the seam of Optimus' spark chamber.

"Let's bond Optimus. So we can be together forever."

-the next day-

All of Nova's possessions were gone. Optimus stared at what used to be her room. Even her recharge blanket was gone.

~Optimus. Come here. I need you~

He sighed and walked to his and Elita's quarters. She held Atlas.

"He won't stop crying Optimus. I don't know what's wrong with him." Optimus took the sparkling into his arms.

"Oh Atlas…please stop crying…" He rocked him.

"Nova is gone…" Luna looked at him.

"Good," Elita said, "If she was just going to be a brat that we couldn't handle then it's a good thing she left." Luna nodded. Optimus stayed silent.

-on the Nemesis-

Nova cried in Megatron's chest.

"Daddy I hate her! She was calling me a brat! I heard her! And mama wasn't saying anything back! I HATE HER!" She sobbed harder. Megatron held her close.

"I hate her too Nova…" He cradled her close in his arms.

"Mama is a traitor! I don't want to call him that anymore! I already blocked our bond…I don't want to be related to him anymore!" Megatron tried to calm his daughter down. He could feel the pain she was feeling. It hurt him as much as it hurt her. Nova cried bitterly.

"I can't see him anymore daddy! He doesn't love me anymore!"


	11. Chapter 11

Megatron stared. Optimus looked at them.

"Ratchet I thought you said that Megatron had no destiny mark." Megatron looked at Optimus then Ratchet. Nova looked at them as well.

"Well I thought he didn't." Megatron looked at Optimus.

"I never thought that we could be destined mates Optimus...I thought yours would have been Elita..."

"That's what I thought," said Ratchet. Nova hugged Megatron's servo that was closest to her. Optimus cradled Atlas.

_**-later-**_

Nova looked at Megatron's servo.

"What do these do daddy?"

"They lead you to your destined mate."

"How?"

"The story that my creators, your grandcreators, told me was that they appear when you meet the bot who is going to be your mate and you are supposed to have a happy life with whoever it is."

"Oh. I don't have one."

"You haven't met who has supposed to be your mate then." Nova nodded. Megatron leaned back and Nova laid on his chest.

"I hope I will someday."

"You will." Megatron stroked her helm.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" She looked down slightly.

"Are you going to bond with mama? Since you have the same marks?"

"I...I don't know Nova. I don't know if your mother would be willing to try. If he would be willing to...perhaps date then I would gladly. If it meant that you 3 would have a happy life."

"Would you love mama?"

"If he would return it happily."

_**-A few Days later-**_

Optimus took Nova's sleeping form from Megatron.

"Is she having fun with you?"

"I think she is."

"That's good." Optimus cradled her.

"Optimus?" The red and blue mech looked up.

"What is it?"

"I would like...to...um..." Megatron tried to figure out how to phrase his question.

"Would you like to arrange a meeting between the two of us? To try to build a better friendship? For them?"

"I would like to Megatron."

"That's...Great. Um...tomorow?"

"That would be fine." Optimus smiled up at him gently and turned to go inside.

"Good night Megatron."

"Good night Optimus."

_**-The next day-**_

"Knockout I don't know how to do this! I should have thought before opening my big mouth!" Knockout watched the larger silver mech pace.

"You must be really smitten with him. It's somewhat surprising. You always talked about him before like you hated him."

"Now that I know that he is supposed to be my mate...the feelings that I used to feel for him returned."

"You used to have feelings for him? I find that surprising."

"It was before I caused the revolution. He was dating Ariel at that time. He was so curious back then and it amazed me how he thought...but it angered me at the same time...But now the feelings I feel for him now are what I felt for him then. Even though they weren't mutual. I'm afraid that is how it'll be now."

"I wouldn't worry so much Megatron. You're over thinking this. It'll be fine. Just take him to the control room, sit there, and talk. It'll work out." Knockout crossed his arms.

_**-Later that day-**_

Optimus walked to the Nemesis. Megatron was outside.

"Good evening Megatron."

"Good evening Optimus. Would you like to talk somewhere private?"

"Yes." Megatron walked in and walked to the control room. Optimus looked around.

"What would you like to talk about Megatron?" The red and blue mech looked at the silver.

"The future...and our femmes."

"What sort of future?"

"Well we have found out that we are destined mates. Since our destiny marks match. Is there possibly any future for us?"

"As a couple?" Megatron took Optimus' servo that his destiny mark was on.

"I would like to possibly become something." Optimus looked at him.

"Megatron I didn't know you felt this way."

"I liked you when you were still just a clerk...but since you were with Ariel I didn't voice my feelings for you." Optimus looked at Megatron's servo that held his own.

"I didn't know you felt this way. Had I known then..."

"It's ok Optimus. It's only just recently I started feeling these feelings for you again. I would like to become something. I would help with Nova and Luna and even tiny Atlas. I would be willing to help you with whatever you wanted. We are already have agreed to lead Cybertron together. I would love to be your mate...if you felt the same way anyway..." Optimus stared at Megatron's servo. Their marks touched.

"What do you say Optimus?"

"I...I..."


	12. Chapter 12

Atlas cried from his crib. Optimus got up off his berth and made his way to Atlas in the dark. He picked up the tiny mech.

"Quiet down my son. I'm here. It's alright now." He rocked Atlas softly.

"Nightmares again? That's the 3rd time this week." Atlas curled up against his spark chamber and sobbed quietly. Optimus gently held his tiny servo.

"Sh sh sh…It's alright. Mama's here now." The small mech's cries softened and his small servos curled around one of Optimus' fingers. The blue and red mech smiled before sitting down on his berth. Pale blue optics looked up at him and blinked. Optimus grabbed a bottle filled with energon and sat Atlas up. He took the bottle and started drinking its contents. He fell into recharge after finishing the bottle. Prime sat the bottle on the floor and laid back on the berth. Optimus gingerly moved Atlas closer and kissed his helm before letting recharge take him.

_**-The next day-**_

Knocking on the door of his quarters startled Optimus out of recharge. Atlas carried on recharging as he sat up and went over to the door, rubbing his optics. He pressed the button to open the door. It slid open silently. Megatron blinked a bit.

"I didn't know you were still recharging..."

"It's alright...Is there something you needed?"

"You weren't at the meeting about the data transfer for the Hall of Records. I got worried."

"Wait what? What time is it?"

"3 in the afternoon." Optimus blinked.

_**-Later-**_

Megatron stood with Optimus and went over the things that were talked about during the meeting. Atlas was asleep in Optimus' arms.

"And Soundwave has already started the transfer to the Hall's databases."

"Alright."

"Have you been to see the Hall yet?"

"No. I've been busy with paperwork."

"I would love to show you, seeing as that it was your idea to get it built first."

"Alright." They walked out of the Nemesis and towards the Hall of Records.

_**-a bit later-**_

Optimus looked around.

"It's perfect." Megatron looked at him.

"I'm glad you think so." The red and blue mech walked around.

"I hope we can find another archivist as good as Alpha Trion."

"I'm sure we will be able to."

"I cannot wait for everything to be rebuilt." Megatron smiled at Optimus.

"Neither can I Optimus. We will make Cybertron great again."

"I will be glad when a new golden age arrives."

"As will I."

_**-A few Weeks later-**_

Ratchet looked around for Optimus. He was followed by Knockout.

"Optimus! Optimus where are you?!" The Prime looked up from his paperwork.

"Ratchet what is the matter? And Knockout? What are you doing here?"

"Optimus," Ratchet started, "Knockout has told me that Megatron is missing." Optimus was alarmed. Nova and Luna were supposed to be with their sire.

"Where's Nova and Luna?"

"With Twilight, Sterling and Breakdown being watched by Soundwave," said Knockout.

"Alright. Do you know when Megatron disappeared Knockout?"

"All that Soundwave and I can tell is that it was sometime during the night. We've checked the security cameras over and over and we can't find any sign of him. We had the Vehicons everywhere from the Well to the Iacon rebuilding site. He wasn't anywhere."

"He wouldn't just get up and leave, would he?" asked ratchet.

"No." Knockout sighed.

"We have no idea where he is."

"Start a search beyond the borders of the construction. He has to be on Cybertron somewhere." Knockout nodded and left. Ratchet looked at Optimus. He stared into space and Atlas slept away on his chest.

"Something is on your mind Optimus."

"Hm?" He looked at Ratchet.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing..."

"It's something otherwise you wouldn't be staring into space." Optimus sighed.

"A few weeks ago Megatron proposed."

"Proposed?! As in bonding?!"

"Yes..."

"Primus are you bonded to Megatron?!"

"No Ratchet. I'm not. I never gave him an answer. I was in shock."

"Are you planning on answering him?"

"I don't know Ratchet. He confessed his feelings but I was unaware that he ever felt that way."

"He confessed?"

"He said he has had feelings for me since I was Orion Pax." Optimus held Atlas close. Ratchet was surprised.

"That surprises me." The Prime looked up at Ratchet.

"Why?"

"Because he was a ruthless gladiator."

_**-A few Days later-**_

"Anything?" asked Optimus. He looked at the red mech.

"No. Nothing. But I hope we find him soon. Starscream is starting to play leader again."

"I heard that Knockout!" screeched the seeker.

"Shut up Starscream!" he yelled back.

"I do as well. Nova and Luna are worried about their father." The control panel beeped and Soundwave pressed a button.

"Vehicon 385 reporting. I've found him." Knockout ran to Soundwave's side.

"Great! Where is he?"

"The old gladiatorial pits in Kaon. He's just...sitting there...it's really weird."

"Have you tried calling to him?" asked Optimus.

"Yes Prime, but no answer. He doesn't even twitch when I tried to talk to him." Optimus turned to Soundwave.

"Groundbridge me there Soundwave." The silent mech nodded and opened one. Knockout looked up at Optimus.

"You're going to go there?"

"I'm going to try to talk to him." The Prime ran through the bridge.

-At Kaon-

The Vehicon looked up as Optimus appeared through the space bridge.

"He's down there sir." He pointed down into the pit. Optimus looked down to see Megatron's frame. His back was towards the both of them and he wasn't moving. The Prime started walking down the steps into the pit.

"Are you really going down there?!"

"Yes." He reached the bottom and Megatron snapped around to face him.

"_Prime_." Optimus' optics widened. That voice wasn't Megatron's. Megatron's armor was turning black and his optics were purple.

"Unicron...you are supposed to be dead."

"_A part of me will always live inside this tiny shell. He took in my blood and it will never escape his system_."

"Let him go Unicron!"

"_No._" Unicron lunged at him and Optimus blocked him with his sword.

_**-later-**_

Optimus punched Unicron and he fell to the ground, his helm hitting the ground. His optics flashed from purple to red and he gripped his helm.

"Optimus!" yelled Megatron's voice, "RUN!" Optimus stared in shock as Megatron/Unicron's form writhed on the ground.

"NOW!" he yelled.

"I won't leave you."

"I don't want you hurt!" he cried as his optics switched back to purple.

"_Oh? You don't want the prime hurt? You're supposed to hate him_." They switched again.

"NO! I don't hate him!"

"_You're supposed to. You're my apprentice._"

"I will not hate him! I love him!"

"_You do not know what love is._"

"Yes I do and I love Optimus Prime!" Megatron's optics glowed red and his armor started turning back to gunmetal grey. Optimus stood paces away with wide optics. His writhing slowed and he laid still.

"Megatron...?" said Optimus softly. The Prime walked closer and knelt down. Megatron's red optics looked up at him.

"Optimus are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Just scratched me." Megatron wiped energon from his mouth and sat up before looking at Optimus.

"Is he out of your mind now Megatron?"

"Yes." Optimus gently helped him up. The grey mech looked at the smaller mech.

"Thank you Optimus."

"For?"

"If you hadn't have helped me fight him I would have lost and Unicron would have taken over my body permanently. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_**-Later in the Med Bay on the Nemesis-**_

"Unicron again?!" said Ratchet.

"Yes," said Megatron.

"I thought he was dead!"

"He should stay dead this time Ratchet," said Optimus

"He'd better. The last thing we need is one of our leaders on the rampage again," said Knockout. Ratchet finished repairing Optimus and Knockout finished repairing Megatron. They both stood up.

"Now out of the med-bay with you!" said the two medics. The leaders walked out.

"Optimus." The red and blue mech looked up at the taller grey mech as they walked down the hall of the Nemesis.

"Yes Megatron."

"I'm sorry if my words when I was arguing with Unicron disturbed you or anything."

"They didn't." Megatron looked at down at the Prime.

"They didn't?"

"No they didn't Megatron."

"I really do though." Megatron stopped and put a servo on Optimus' shoulder.

"It seems that the feeling is rather unrequited as you didn't answer me when I confessed to you and you don't say anything on the matter when I have talked to you about it the other day."

"I am just very confused. I haven't been in love before and I don't know what it feels like."

"What about Elita?"

"I dated her but not for long. We were young and stupid." Optimus looked down slightly.

"Ah..."

"I do not mean to upset you Megatron. If you do have strong feeling for me I will not reject them but I do not know what I feel for you. I do not know yet if it is just friendship or if it is romantic affection."


	13. Chapter 13

_**-Later-**_

Luna and Nova were on the floor doodling on datapads.

"What are you drawing Luna?"

"A flower. One of the ones from Earth. That I remember anyway."

"Ah." Nova stared at her own datapad and turned it off.

"What about you? What were you drawing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You were moving your stylus so you were drawing something."

"Just...doodling..."

"Oh." Luna put hers up then sat on her berth.

"Ok Nova. I want answers."

"What?"

"You're acting weird and I think you have a crush."

"NO! No no no no no no no!" Nova stood and turned her back to Luna. The younger twin walked over and tackled her from behind.

"Nova tell me please."

"I don't have a crush on anyone."

"I'm gonna snoop through your journal."

"Don't you date pipsqueak!" the oldest growled.

"Wanna bet?" Luna jumped off and pulled Nova's journal out from under her berth.

"STOP!"

"Sparks?! You have a crush on Sparks?! But he's mute and has problems!"

"So?! He's really sweet. I don't care if he's mute..." Luna stared.

"You called someone sweet. The world is going to go up in flames."

"Shut up!"

**_-Later-_**

Nova watched from the other side of the rec-room at Sparks. He was sitting next to his brother and talking to him.

_'I'm going to tell him. I have to,' _she thought. Sparks got up and started running out of the room and Nova looked at him.

"Hey Sparks?" He stopped and looked at her and smiled.

_'Hi Nova. How are you?'_ he signed.

"I'm good. How are you?"

_'I'm good.'_

"Could I talk to you?" She got up and stood beside him.

_'Yeah.'_

"In private?"

_'Alright.'_ They walked out of the rooms and into the halls. Nova looked up at him. He looked down at her and signed _'What did you want to talk about?'_

_'Now or never Nova.' _She vented air.

"Sparks I really have a crush on you and I think you're so sweet. You've treated me like I'm a normal bot instead of the spawn of Unicron. You've made me feel like a femme for once..." He smiled slightly.

_'Thanks Nova. I'm glad I make you feel like a femme but I'm sorry...I like you like a friend. And a friend only.' _Nova looked down.

"A-Alright Sparks...I-I gotta go..." Nova ran off. He swore he saw tears in Nova's optics, sighed and went to the lab where his carrier was working.

_'Mom?'_ He tapped on Wild Flame's arm. Wild Flame looked down at him.

"Hey sweetspark."

_'Mom I think I just broke Nova's spark.'_

"What do you mean?"

_'She asked to talk to me and she told me she had a crush on me. But I don't like her that way. I like her as a friend. She started crying. I feel kinda bad.'_ Wild Flame sat down in front of him.

"I can't really help you with this Sparks. It's really up to you. I'm sorry."

_-__**Later**__-_

Optimus walked into Nova and Luna's quarters.

"Nova your sire is here." She just kept laying on her side.

"Nova I heard about Sparks."

"I don't care."

"I know it hurts Nova. But there's other bots."

"I don't care...I am never going to like anyone again." Optimus sighed.

"Ok..." She got up, hugged Optimus, and sobbed lightly. He held her.

"Sh sh sh. It's alright." Nova sniffled and rubbed her optics.

"I wanna go see daddy."

"Alright." They walked out of the room and to the entrance. Megatron was watching Luna take care of Atlas.

"I got her." Luna got up and gently gave Atlas back to Optimus. Atlas grabbed Optimus' servos and gurgled happily.

"Bye Mama!" called Luna.

"Goodbye Luna. See you soon." Nova just waved.


	14. Chapter 14

_**-On the Nemesis-**_

"Daddy I'm gonna go find Sterling and Twilight!" Megatron opened his mouth to say something but Luna ran off before he could say anything. Nova stayed behind and stared at the floor.

"Nova is something wrong?" Megatron knelt down and looked at her. She teared up and hugged him. He held her close.

"Nova please tell me."

"I told Sparks I liked him and he just likes me as a friend." The small femme sobbed and clung to her sire. He rocked her and held her close.

"Sh sh sh..." Nova rubbed her optics and clung to him. Megatron picked her up.

"I don't like the feeling daddy. It hurts my spark..."

"I know the feeling. It hurts a lot."

"You know the feeling?" She looked up at him. He nodded.

"With who?"

"Your carrier."

"Mama? Why?"

"Because it seems that your carrier doesn't feel the same way as I do."

"Oh..." Nova laid her helm on his shoulder.

"But I'm happy just knowing that I can at least be friends with him."

_**-A few Days later-**_

Ellie walked through the halls looking for Jade. She passed the sparkling playroom and Arcee was sparkling sitting. Not because she wanted to but because it was her turn. She stopped and watched as Sapphire toddled over to her and held out the datapad she was drawing on.

"Cee! Lookie!"

"Sapphire go sit back down." Arcee pushed it away.

"But. P-Picture." Sapphire tried to hold it out to her again.

"I said go sit down!" Ironelle stepped in and picked up Sapphire as she glared at Arcee. Sapphire cried.

"Arcee what is your problem?"

"I don't know what is your problem?"

"Don't talk back to me! Get out of here!" Arcee stood up and left without a word. The jade green femme comforted the small blue sparkling before calling her father. Smokescreen came into the room not long after. Ironelle gave him his daughter and left to look for Arcee.

* * *

"Arcee get out here!" Arcee opened the door to her quarters and glared.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you so mean and bitter?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would! You made Sapphire cry and it's not the first time I've seen you make a sparkling cry! They like you and you treat them like scrap!" Arcee growled.

"What happened? You tell me something and I'll tell you something." Arcee shook a bit and sat on her berth. Ironelle walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Talk Arcee. Now."

"You wanna know why I don't like sparklings? Why I push everyone away? Fine..." Arcee explained everything and Ironelle listened.

"I lost a sparkling too Arcee and I miss him every single day. And I lost my best friend too. I loved him so much. But you don't see me pushing away sparklings or bots that I have strong feelings for. I fell in love and had sparklings. I will never forget them but I love my family. You should try to find someone. Have sparklings. It would make you happy. It won't completely heal the hole you feel but it helps." Arcee just stared at the ground, crying. Ironelle rubbed her back.

_**-Back on the Nemesis-**_

"Hey Daddy why can't I find Twilight?" Megatron sighed.

"Because Luna...She's very very hurt..."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's in a coma in the med-bay." Luna stared at her sire.

"What?! Why?!"

"Her carrier...beat her Luna...We were going to tell you but you never would stay still long enough for Knockout or I to tell you..."

"I wanna see her!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**-A few days later-**_

"Doc? Can I ask you a question?" Luna looked at Ratchet. He groaned.

"Wheeljack is rubbing off on everyone!" She giggled.

"What do you need Luna?" He looked down at her and she sat on one of the berths.

"Could you look up something for me? Well actually 2 things."

"What would that be?" Luna got serious.

"How to bring someone out of a coma for one. And two: Twilight's birth certificate."

"Why and why?"

"Twilight is in a coma and I talked to Knockout about it and he said that Starscream's mate may have been a grounder. And an Autobot. And he thinks something may have happened to make Starscream take his pain out on Twilight. I agree with him."

"Hm..." Ratchet went to the computer and went though files.

"Here it is." Luna walked over.

"Which one?"

"Her birth certificate."

"Who is her sire?"

"Someone named Legato."

"Legato? Look him up!"

"Geez you're like your sire."

"Shh." She covered his mouth and pointed to the screen.

"Look it up doc bot!" He did and they looked at his records.

"An Autobot scientist, later sniper, had a twin brother...Praxian...Praxians are the only grounders who can make with seekers."

"How come only Praxians?"

"Both have similar frame structures.."

"Oh." Luna made a note to herself.

"Maybe Wild Flame knew him."

"I'll ask later. Now what was the other question you had?"

"How can you bring someone out of a coma?"

"Ratchet walked away from the computer."

"I haven't dealt with very many comas. The ones that I did deal with most of the families and friends tried to talk to them and it worked."

"So talking to them?"

"Yes." Luna smiled.

"Thanks doc bot!" She ran out. He facepalmed.

_**-in Wild Flame's lab-**_

Luna knocked on the door and quietly hoped to herself this wasn't one of his bad days. The door opened and the white mech looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Luna. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew a mech named Legato?"

"Legato? Yes I knew him. Why are you asking?"

"Well my friend is his daughter."

"Oh. I didn't know he had a daughter. Which friend?"

"Twilight."

"The seeker?" Luna nodded and leaned against the wall.

"She's in a coma and I'm trying to piece together why her carrier would hate her so much."

"Oh." Wild Flame looked up in thought.

"Wait who is her carrier?" The mech looked at the shorter femme.

"Starscream. He beat her and now she's in a coma."

"He used to be a scientist too. I went to school with him."

"Seriously?" Luna blinked a bit and made a small sound in thought.

"Oh, do you know what happened to Legato by any chance?"

"Um," Wild Flame held his chin, "I think he may have been MIA." Luna nodded and smiled at the elder mech.

"Thank you and have a good day Wild Flame."

"You're welcome and have a good day as well." Luna ran out of sight and Wild Flame went back inside.

Luna knocked on the door to Starscream's quarters a few days later. The seeker opened the door and glared.

"What do you want?" he growled. Luna crossed her arms and moved her weight to her left side and glared back.

"Does the name Legato ring a bell? Talk seeker!" Starscream froze.

"How did you figure out that name?!"

"I do my research. Who is he?" His wings drooped and he looked off to the side a bit.

"And why do you beat Twilight? Is it because she looks a lot like her sire? Does she act a lot like him? What is it?"

"This is invasion of privacy!"

"Do I need to get Shockwave to use the psychic patch?"

"This is invasion of privacy!" Luna walked off and found her sire.

"Daddy?" Megatron looked up from the blue prints.

"What is it Luna?"

"Do you know where Shockwave is?"

"Why?" Luna sighed and walked over.

"I want him to use the cortical psychic patch on Starscream. I want to go through his memories to see why he abuses Twilight."

"That's dangerous Luna."

"I know but it's worth it to save a friend."

-later-

"This is illegal! I have my rights!" Knockout rolled his optics and tightened the carbon fiber ropes holding Starscream to the berth. Luna looked over at Twilight before looking at Shockwave. He connected the patch to the back of Starscream's helm. He went silent. Everyone looked at Luna.

"Are you ready?" Megatron held her servo and looked down at her. Luna nodded and Shockwave connected her as well.

_"Ok Starscream. Talk. It's just us now. Why do you treat Twilight like scrap? Why do you beat her up? Why do you not love her?" Luna stood in front of Starscream in the dreamscape. He was sitting a few feet away on a small bench. She waited for him to answer and crossed her arms as she looked around._

_"I'm waiting."_

_"She's too much like that knock-off...She shouldn't have been created in the first place."_

_"Which knock-off?" Starscream glared and growled a bit, "Legato..."_

_"That's no reason to hurt your daughter! She's half your spark too!" The seeker was silent._

_"She's not just him! Why do you hate him?"_

_"He left me! Ok?! He left me alone with her! I'm not meant to be a mother! Legato said he was going to help me raise her but he left one day and never came back!"_

_"He went missing Starscream. He didn't leave you. I went through his files. He was MIA."_

_"Then why didn't anyone ever tell me that?!"_

_"Did you love him?" Luna looked at the grey mech. Starscream was close to tears._

_"Of course I did!" Luna switched her weight from her left pede to her right pede and sighed._

_"And because of your actions the only thing that you have left of him is going to die." Starscream froze._

Megatron and Knockout stared at Luna and then Starscream.

"What did you do in there?" asked Knockout.

"Changed him," she replied. They watched Starscream hold Twilight's still body and sob. Luna walked out.

_**-A few Weeks later-**_

"What happened while I was out?"

"Too much Twilight. Too much." Luna smiled and held Twilight's hand happily, thanking Primus she was awake and alive.


	16. Chapter 16

**_-A month later-_**

Nova walked with Megatron around what used to be Kaon.

"This was the Decepticon Capital during the war."

"From when you were bad?"

"Yes..." He frowned a bit.

"It was stupid now that I think about it."

"What was?"

"To rebel. It was stupid."

"Why do you think that?" Nova reached over, held her sire's servo, and leaned against him. Megatron held her servo back and smiled. She leaned against him and hugged him.

"Because I was stupid. I didn't get my way so I fought."

"But if you hadn't done that then you wouldn't have me or Luna!"

"I wouldn't trade you femmes for the world."

"Good." Nova smiled and hugged her sire tightly. Megatron hugged her back and picked her up.

"Do you want to see the pits where I fought?"

"Yeah!" Megatron walked though torn down buildings and to a large building. The arches were collapsing and the entrance where spectators once filed though to watch the Gladiators fight was blocked.

"It was amazing in its heyday." Nova looked at her sire. He looked at the arches.

"What was it like daddy? Did you have a major enemy in the arena?" He nodded.

"A mech named Stormbreaker."

"What was he like?"

"He was a powerful mech. One of the only ones who matched me in strength." Something rattled from a few yards.

"What was that daddy?"

"I don't know." Something squeaked. Nova jumped.

"Daddy look!" She pointed at a object not far away with glowing optics.

"Scraplets!" The one was soon joined by hundreds and they charged. Nova screamed and Megatron picked her up and ran. A scraplet attached itself to Nova's arm and she cried and hit it off. The grey mech ran faster but more attached themselves to the two and began eating their armor. Nova tried to hit as many as she could but there were too many. She whimpered and Megatron ducked into a cave. The remaining scraplets flew over. Nova jumped out of Megatron's arms and started hitting the scraplets off his legs and stomping on them. Megatron shot the ones that were still alive after her beating and wiped the ones off his back. She stomped on them too.

"Daddy that was scary."

"I know Nova." He kissed her helm and looked around.

"What is this place?" Nova looked up at Megatron.

"I'm not sure." He looked around once more and found a torch on the wall. He lit it up and Nova looked down the passage.

"Daddy there's something down there. Let's go look!" Megatron grabbed her servo.

"Ok but stay close to me." They walked further in. A large capsule was in the back of a tiny room at the end of the cave.

"Is that a stasis pod?" asked Nova. She went over to it. Megatron followed and looked it over.

"Yes. An Autobot stasis pod." Nova looked inside.

"Can we open it?" Megatron nodded and opened a control panel that turned off the induced stasis. The capsule opened. The mech groaned and his servo gripped his helm.

"Are you alright sir?" He sat up In the pod and looked at Nova, saw her Autobot insignia and looked around more. He saw Megatron and jumped out of the capsule and in front of Nova.

"Stay behind me sparkling!" He pointed his gun at Megatron.

"Stop! That's my dad!" Megatron held his servos up.

"The war is over. The war on Cybertron has been over for years."

"How am I supposed to believe the leader of the Decepticons?!" Nova ran out from behind the mech and grabbed Megatron's servo.

"Sir the war is over. This is my sire and my carrier is Optimus Prime. We're at peace!" The mech was in shock and he blinked.

"Tell me one thing..."

"What?" Nova and Megatron looked at the mech.

"Is Starscream still alive?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Is Starscream still alive?"

"Yes he is...why?"

"Thank Primus." Megatron looked at Nova then at the mech.

"Who are you and how do you know Starscream?" The mech's doorwings lowered a bit.

"My name is Legato. I'm Starscream's mate."

"Come with us."

**_-later-_**

"That's disgusting but somewhat cute," said Knockout. He, Megatron, and Nova watched as Legato held Starscream close and they caught up.

"At least he's happy and hopefully will never abuse Twilight again," said Nova. She smiled and looked at Megatron.

"We need to go get Luna tomorrow."

"I know."

**_-The Next Day-_**

Nova walked out of the Nemesis and Megatron followed. They walked to the base and went in. Optimus was in the main room by himself. Atlas was in his arms and Luna was lying on his lap.

"Hi mama!" Nova ran over and kissed his cheek. Optimus hugged her gently and smiled.

"Hello Nova." He looked up at Megatron.

"Hello Megatron." The grey mech smiled a bit sadly and looked at Nova. Nova played with Atlas' servo. Megatron stroked Nova's helm.

"How many days will I be taking them this time Optimus?" Optimus looked at the silver mech.

"3 like usual."

"Alright." Nova looked at her creators and then took Atlas.

"Mama I'm going to feed him. It's time for him to be fed. Luna you come help me!" Luna got up and followed her older sister to the rec room. Megatron watched them leave. Optimus looked up at Megatron.

"Is something bothering you Megatron? You don't look very happy."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Red optics met blue optics and Optimus placed his servo on Megatron's arm.

"You can tell me anything. I promise."

"It's nothing."

"So there is something." Megatron was silent and the blue and red mech stood.

"Megatron, you can tell me anything. Is this about the destiny marks?" Red optics looked to the wall. Blue continued staring at the taller mech.

"It is...isn't it?"

"Yes..." Megatron turned slightly away from the carrier of his sparklings and Optimus stepped back into his view.

"Don't do that." The older mech was quiet. Megatron gently put his servo on Optimus' cheek and stroked it. The faintest hint of a blush appeared on Optimus' faceplates.

"I would like to be able to raise the sparklings with you Optimus. To be a family." He leaned down closer to Optimus. Optimus just blinked.

"To love you." Megatron was just about to kiss Optimus when Luna ran into the room.

"Mama! Daddy! Ratchet and Knockout want to see you!" Megatron stepped away quickly and Optimus looked at Luna.

"We're coming." She ran back out. Megatron stared at the ground.

"Come on Megatron." They looked at each other.

"I'm coming..." They walked to the med bay. Ratchet had a data-pad connected to the computer in the medbay.

"We're here Ratchet. What is it?"

"Knockout and I have found another stash of my Sister's research and one of the topics she researched is very interesting." Ratchet looked at Knockout and Knockout held up the data-pad.

"It was titled The Deserted Carrier Theory." Optimus looked at the two medics.

"What does it say?" Knockout looked down at the data pad and read it.

"This thesis came to be by complete chance through searching for a correlation between multiple sparklings and their sire's involvement with their creation. I have found that with a carrier that is lacking in social interaction with either their love interest or simply with complete social isolation the likely hood of there being multiple small sparks created when interface increases. Carriers that are extremely socially isolated bear an astronomically high chance of creating multiple small sparks, as high as quintuplets to twins, were as those who are minorly socially isolated bear more of a chance for a single spark or twins and triplets. As such, I searched further to find that this is subconsciously done to gain the sire's concern and to gain companionship, as sires tend to react shocked to the more small sparks that are created. The more socially deprived the carrier the higher the chance for multiples."

"Which means?" asks Megatron.

"If a carrier is lonely the likelihood that he or she will have multiples increases," said Knockout.

"We have found that it relates to several of the bonded bots here as well as you Optimus." Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"How?"

"Knockout told me about the time you spent on the Nemesis as Orion Pax, when you became sparked with Nova and Luna. You were isolated in one room on the Nemesis."

"This theory is plausible. We expected you for only to become sparked with one sparkling but instead you became sparked with Twins.," Knockout added.

"Ellie and myself and Bulkhead and Wheeljack are two more examples. When Ellie became sparked with our twins, it was a time that I was working longer hours. With Wheeljack, Wheeljack had been keeping to himself and Bulkhead was busy with Shadow."

"Interesting."

**_-A Few Days later-_**

"Hey Daddy!" Luna looked at her sire and he looked at her.

"Were you trying to kiss mama when I came in a few days ago?" She giggled. Megatron looked away.

"Did I interrupt you?"

"Luna go play with Twilight and Sterling." She left and Megatron sighed sadly.

"I should have kissed him...I love him." Megatron sat on his berth.

"Sir?" Megatron looked up and Soundwave stood at the door.

"Hello Soundwave."

"Why do you seem depressed?"

"What has made you so chatty all of a sudden?" Soundwave looked at the former leader of the Decepticons.

"You seem depressed and I would like to know why." Megatron looked at his usually silent SIC.

"Just relationship problems..."

"Still trying to court Optimus Prime?" He sighed again.

"Yes...I'm completely and utterly in love with him Soundwave...I want to be with him. I want to help him with our children."

"Don't push him to it. Let him come on his own time. That's what I had to do with my mate."

"Your mate?"

"I was in love with him but he was not ready. But I was gentle and I did not force myself onto him. I let him come to me and I did not rush him. You should do the same with Optimus." Megatron thought it over.

"Alright Soundwave."

**A/N: Two chapters in a day! My apologies for not writing for a while. School and writers block are a pain. I would like to credit my sister, RainbowGuardian13, for coming up with the Deserted Carrier Theory and for helping me word it here. Thanks sis! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**_-A month later-_**

"No! He's coming closer!"

"I'm know" Red played the game on his data-pad and Shadow watched over his shoulder. Red groaned in defeat as he lost the game.

"You were supposed to close the door Red."

"I know that. I can't get past it! He keeps getting me before I can!" Shadow hugged his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"You'll get it eventually."

"I know." Red stared over and Shadow watched. They listened to the noises and Red stared at the screen. She watched him then looked around. They were the only ones in her room and then she looked back at Red's data-pad. A screech signaled the game over again and Red threw his data pad down in frustration.

"Frag you Bonnie!" Shadow stroked Red's helm.

"Calm down. Let me try." Shadow picked up the data pad and started the game. She completed the game after a bit and Red stared at her.

"Oh come on!" He flopped down onto her pillow and she giggled.

"Red don't be like that."

"I couldn't beat the night! Shadow how did you beat it?!"

"Patterns."

"Patterns?"

"Yeah."

"There's no pattern! They attack at random!"

"There's a pattern." Shadow put his data pad in his lap and curled up in her blankets. Red sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you too Red." He pressed their helms together and kissed her. They kept cuddling and Shadow laid her helm on his chest.

**_-Days later-_**

"Elita?" The pink femme looked up and Luna stood in her doorway.

"Hello Luna. How are you dear?"

"I'm good." Luna walked over and sat beside Elita.

"Is something wrong sweetspark?" Luna nodded and leaned against Elita's shoulder.

"I saw something I really wish I hadn't." Elita frowned.

"What was it?"

"Our sire trying to kiss mama." Anger boiled inside Elita and she frowned and looked at Luna.

"Was your carrier resisting? Was your sire forcing him?"

"I don't know. I left." Elita hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to see it dear." Luna hugged back and laid her helm on Elita's shoulder.

**_-later-_**

Elita growled and stormed to Optimus' quarters. She opened it and Optimus jumped.

"Elita? Is something wrong?"

"You nearly kissed that fragger?! Optimus we have something! He's evil!" He blinked.

"Elita...Calm down...you are over reacting." She walked over and kissed him. Optimus stood still. Elita pulled back.

"Optimus don't you remember? You felt something for me. When did you ever feel something for him? I love you. Frag Destiny marks...Since when have they actually been accurate?" Optimus opened his mouth to speak and she growled. He stayed quiet.

"Don't speak. I know that you know it's true." She turned and walked out. Atlas started crying. Elita shut the door and then walked out and to the Nemesis. The first bot she found was Knockout. He was talking to Legato and had Breakdown Jr. in his arms.

"Hello." They looked at her.

"Do either of you mechs know where Megatron is?"

"Last time I saw him he was in his quarters recharging. Why?" said Knockout. He looked a bit worried.

"Ah...I had some questions about Iacon's rebuilding to ask him and Optimus was busy. Where is his quarters?"

"The next hallway turn left and his quarters is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." She walked away. Knockout and Legato looked at each other worriedly. Elita did was they said and she knocked.

"Come in. It's open." The door opened and Elita walked in. Megatron was a bit startled to see the pink femme.

"Elita-One. It's a pl-"

"Shut up!" She shut the door and locked it. He blinked as she walked over to him and slapped him.

"What was-"

"I said shut up!"

"Why did you try to kiss Optimus?!" she yelled at him.

"I love him."

"No you don't! You aren't capable of love!"

"Ye-"

"You are a warlord! You are incapable of love! You do not love Optimus! You do not love Nova or Luna! You only love yourself!" She pulled out her gun.

"Optimus and I are destined to be together! Destiny marks are a load of scrap! They don't do anything! You and Optimus will never be together!" Elita shot him in the abdomen. Megatron cried out in pain and clutched the wound. Energon leaked from the wound severely.

"You tell Optimus of this and I will put you offline." She left.

After he felt like there was enough time that Elita had left he commed Knockout. The red medic rushed in with Soundwave behind him

"Megatron?! Who did this?! Was it Elita-One?!" He had Soundwave help him take Megatron to the med-bay where he worked on stopping the bleeding.

"Yes...She shot me..." Knockout hooked Megatron up to an energon drip aft he had got the bleeding to stop and he wrapped bandage and cloth around the wound.

"The armor is fine but the shot had torn part of your protoform. Soundwave comm Optimus and tell him what has happened." Megatron sat up quickly.

"Don't."

"Megatron he needs to know one of his bots hurt you."

"No its fine." Knockout stared at him then turned to Soundwave again.

"Never mind then..." Soundwave walked off.

-later-

Megatron laid on the med-bay berth and stared at the drip. It was almost empty. Knockout had ordered him to stay put until the drip was empty to help replace the energon.

"Megatron!" called a familiar voice. Megatron looked up and looked at Optimus. He looked like he was in shock. There was something else in his optics. The silver mech could see it. Was it fear?

"Are you alright?! Soundwave commed me and told me that Elita had shot you!" Optimus rushed over to the edge of the berth and looked at him.

"...I told him not to..." Optimus frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Now I am..." Megatron was quiet.

"I'm so sorry..." He looked at Optimus.

"Whatever for?"

"For her behavior..." Sadness flashed in his optics.

"It's ok Optimus. It's not your fault."

"It is...She wants to be with me...But there's you."

"Optimus it's f-"

"Megatron! The builders want you to see this!" Knockout looked in.

"Ah Optimus you're here. Your crew is outside already." He walked over and unhooked Megatron from the drip.

"Come now. It's amazing!" Knockout hurried out and Optimus helped Megatron up. He kept Megatron's arm around his shoulder for support and walked out with him. They walked out of the Nemesis and they saw the bots of both their crews gathered on top of a hill near the building site. They walked over there. Elita wasn't around. The crowd moved aside for the leaders and a wonderful sight came into view.

"Isn't it beautiful Optimus?" asked Ratchet. Optimus looked at his friend and then at the scene. Iacon was nearly done. The City looked almost as glorious as it had during the Golden Ages. A Vehicon with golden optics looked over at them.

"The city is 90% completed sirs. The buildings and homes that are completed already have electricity and the only thing that is needed to be completed is the Skyscrapers and the Hall of Records." Optimus was nearly in tears. His home city was rebuilt. Megatron looked at Optimus and then smiled.

"It's nearly as beautiful as it was in the Golden Age...It's amazing," said Optimus softly.

"The city should be 100% complete in a week," said the Vehicon. After a while the Bots left until it was just Optimus and Megatron.

"Are you as happy with the results as I am Optimus?" Optimus looked up at Megatron.

"I am." Megatron gently pulled Optimus close.

"Megatron?"

"Would it be alright for me to kiss you Optimus?" Optimus was quiet for a few minutes and his optics diverted a way from Megatron's then he looked up at him and nodded softly. Megatron cupped the back of Optimus' helm, tilted it up so their faces were close, and kissed him gently. Optimus held onto Megatron's shoulders and kissed back. After a bit they pulled back for air and the silver mech smiled gently. Optimus smiled back as well and looked at Iacon as the sun set below the horizon, still in Megatron's embrace.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**Hello Readers! I hope you like this chapter. I'm on a roll the past few days. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow but I apologize if I don't get it. My sister would like to tell you guys something so I will post her part of this note below:**

Dear readers of Rebuilding our Home I am RainbowGuardian13 your dear author's sister. I have been made aware that some seem to believe the Deserted Carrier Theory aims to set up that later Optimus Prime will be again sparked with multiple sparklings. Such is not the case as he is not lonely any longer and as such returns to as normal. The theory was intended to shed light on past sparklings' births rather than hint at future ones ( which depending on my sister's decisions may or may not be impacted by this theory) this theory was conceived yesterday in a fit of sheer unexplainable genius ( I worked to hard in school my brain died and this happened) so please do not twist my new baby to mean something it is not good evening ( or whatever time of day you happen to read this)

**Anyways! I hope you like this chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19

**_-A week later-_**

"Keep your optics closed Optimus," said Megatron.

"You too Blue," said Smokescreen. The four walked through Iacon and when they arrived Smokescreen held Blue's servo and Megatron took his servos off of Optimus' shoulders.

"Open." They did and Blue Spark's optics widened. Optimus was shocked silent.

"It's our house!" she squealed. She and her older brother looked at Megatron and Smokescreen.

"Did you do this?" he asked. Smokescreen nodded.

"I thought of it and Megatron added it to the blueprints," the Praxian said. Megatron nodded.

"Does it look like it did inside?"

"See for yourself." Blue grabbed Optimus' servo and pulled him inside. They looked around. It was just like their home.

"It's amazing!" she squealed. Optimus looked back at the two. They stood just inside. Blue Spark ran over and hugged her bondmate and kissed him.

"Thank you so much Smokescreen! You too Megatron." She looked at Megatron and hugged him too. Megatron was a bit startled and he looked at her and hugged her gently.

"You're welcome Blue Spark," they said. Blue looked at Optimus.

"Bro? Is something wrong?" Optimus was staring at a cradle in the corner of the main room.

"It's our cradle…" Megatron walked over to him.

"One of the vehicons found it when I was overseeing the rebuilding. I kept it hidden and fixed it."

"Thank you…Thank you so much Megatron." Optimus hugged him.

"That's not all." Smokescreen pulled out holo-pic disks and put them in Blue's servos.

"What are these?" Optimus looked at Blue. She turned one of them on. A younger Optimus was next to the cradle with a bottle in his servo and recharging with a tiny Harmonia in the crook of his other arm.

"I remember that…" said Optimus softly.

"It was one of the first nights after our mother and father died. You wouldn't stop crying Blue. I had done everything to calm you down. The only thing I hadn't tried was just holding you and seeing if that would work. So I did and you started being quieter and fell into recharge. I was so exhausted that I fell into recharge there. Ratchet came in to check on us in the morning and took the picture." Blue smiled a bit and turned on the others.

"Where did you find these?"

"They were in a box that I found near here," said Megatron. Optimus had tears in his optics. One of the other holo-pics was of their parents at their bonding ceremony. Those were rare after the war started. Another was of Optimus as a sparkling.

"You were so tiny Optimus!" said Smokescreen.

"I was a premature sparkling like Blue." Blue turned on the last one. It was the only family portrait of all 4 of them. Optimus looked at it. He realized how exhausted that Apollo and Athena looked. Their optics showed it.

"This was the last thing we ever did together…I should have suspected something…If I had done something they would still be alive…" Blue hugged her older brother.

"You couldn't have done anything Orion….It was Virus C…we didn't know hardly anything about it then." Optimus hugged her back gently.

"Thank you Megatron for saving some of our things." Megatron nodded gently.

"You're welcome." Blue looked at the two.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask. Are you two together?"

"No," said Megatron.

"Oh…I was curious. You have been spending a lot of time together." Optimus looked at her.

"No. We're not together." Blue Spark smiled a bit.

"Ok ok. I won't say anything."

"Hey Blue we should get back so we can take care of Sapphire." She nodded and they left. Optimus looked around a bit more.

"You were rather quick to answer my sister's question," said Optimus softly.

"Hm?" Megatron looked up from the cradle.

"You quickly said no when my sister asked if we were in a relationship." Megatron looked at him and Optimus turned to him.

"I am not pushing you Optimus. You said you were not ready to be in a relationship." The Prime's optics softened a bit.

"I did." The silver mech stroked his cheek.

"I am in love you with and I do wish to be with you but I will give you your space until you are ready or if you decide not to. I will love you regardless." Megatron pecked his lip plates.

"I promise that."

**_-Later-_**

Sterling shook and looked at Luna.

"Did I hear you right Sterling?" Luna kept her servos on the smaller femme's shoulders.

"W-What did you hear?"

"You like Nova?"

"You heard right..." Sterling looked away and Luna giggled and jumped excitedly.

"Nova and Sterling sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes bonding! Then comes Nova with a sparkling carriage!" Sterling whined.

"Luna stop! She might hear!"

"Ok ok!" Luna hugged her.

"Maybe we'll be sisters in law!" Sterling hit Luna to make her let go of her.

"Ow!"

"Shush...Don't say things like that...Nova doesn't like me...She likes Sparks..."

"So?"

"She doesn't like me...It's unrequited...just like her liking Sparks...I'll never be with Nova..." Sterling sat on her berth and started crying.


	20. Chapter 20

**_-A few Days later-_**

The three other sparklings followed behind Scarla.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm showing you the big parts of Iacon. And Maybe some secrets if I can find them."

"Secrets?" Luna elbowed Sterling and pulled her behind them a bit.

"You should talk to her," Luna whispered and held her wrist. Sterling's optics widened.

"N-No! L-Luna are you crazy? I-I don't want to tell her!" Sterling whispered back.

"Are you two ok?" Nova and Scarla were looking at them.

"Y-Yeah." Sterling pulled out of Luna's grasp and caught up to the other two. She walked beside Nova and Luna walked beside Scarla.

"Where are we going Scarla?" asked Sterling.

"A secret place." Scarla tapped the streets with her pede until there was a hollow sound. She lifted the spot and there was a hole.

"What is it?"

"Where me and my mom lived." Scarla climbed in.

"Come on. There's a ladder." The other 3 followed shortly. Scarla was sitting on a berth and smiled at them.

"Welcome to my previous home." She smiled.

"You lived here?" The other 3 looked around.

"Yep. We had everything we needed. We raided energon stores."

"There was still more after the war ended?"

"Stashes that bots or cons that hid."

"Oh," said Sterling. They looked around.

"This is pretty small."

"Well it as only me and my mom."

"What did your mom do before the war?" Scarla hummed in thought and Sterling, Nova, and Luna sat down on the floor.

"She's told me before. I think she was a counselor."

"A counselor?"

"Yeah. She talked to bots with problems and who were stressed."

"Oh. Maybe she could do that now."

"Yeah! I'm sure Ellie could use the help," said Luna.

"And Shadow's grandcarrier."

"I have an idea!" Nova looked at the others.

"What if we go talk to daddy and ask if we can turn one of the houses into a counselor's office for your mom Scarla! And Surprise her with it!"

"Yeah!" They all got up and got out before running back to the Nemesis.

"Daddy!" Nova ran ahead of the other 3 and into the med-bay. Megatron was having bandages replaced on the shot wound.

"What is it Nova?"

"We have a question." He sat up and Knockout growled.

"Megatron stay still!"

"What is it?" The other 3 sparklings filed beside Nova.

"We want to use one of the buildings and make an office for Scarla's mom!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Alright."

**_-A few Days later-_**

"I'm so excited." Luna giggled and Scarla nodded.

"We're almost done." Sterling was quiet as she painted beside Nova.

"Is something wrong Sterling?" She jumped and looked at Nova.

"I-I..."

"What is it?" Sterling pulled her out of the room and shook a bit.

"What's up?"

"I...IlikeyouNova!" Sterling squeaked out, covering her mouth. Nova tilted her helm slighty.

"What was that?" The navy femme shook and looked up at her.

"I-I like you..."

"Me?" Sterling nodded and quickly hugged Nova before she started to cry.

"I...I...I just want to say that...even though you don't like me..." Nova hugged her back gently.

"Sh sh sh...Don't cry..." Nova lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"I like you too Sterling." Sterling sniffled slightly and the Silver femme smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

-A few hours later-

"Ok my mom is coming!" Megatron looked at the femmes and Scarla ran out to meet her mother.

"Who is Scarla's mother?"

"Rain." The silver mech stiffened.

"Keep your optics closed mom."

"I am. Don't worry."

"Open!" the femmes said.

She did and looked around.

"This is beautiful."

"It's another office for you mom! So you can work again!" She smiled and hugged all four of the small femmes.

"Thanks you so much dears." She looked at Megatron.

"Did you have something to do with this?" He nodded slightly.

"Dears can you wait outside for a few moments?" They left and Rain looked at Megatron.

"I never thought I would see you again." He looked away slightly and rubbed his neck slightly.

"Yeah. How are you Rain?"

"I'm good."

"Um...That daughter of yours? Who's is she? If I may ask?" Rain looked at him.

"Scarla? She's yours."

"M-Mine?"

"You're the only one I was ever with Megatron. We broke up right before the war. Who could meet someone in such a short time?"

"Good point..." Rain smiled slightly.

"Thank you for this. And I'm sorry we ended on such a bad note."

"You're welcome and it's alright."

"Make Optimus happy." She left and joined the femmes outside.

-Later-

"Megatron! Prime!" The two looked up from the blueprints for Praxus. A vehicons was pushing a small bot with stasis cuffs on her wrists towards them. She was crying.

"Stasis cuffs?! For a sparkling?! What were you thinking?!" Megatron growled at the vehicon. Optimus took the cuffs off and picked her up.

"What's your name sparkling?"

"Winterfire…"

"How did you get here?"

"I live here…"

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"Where are your creators?"

"Home."

"Where's home?" She pointed to the remains of Praxus.

"Can you show me?" She nodded. Optimus put her down and she started walking into the Praxus ruins. Megatron looked up from scolding the vehicons and looked at Optimus, who was starting to follow the small sparkling. He followed as well. They went into the city and followed her. She pointed to a somewhat normal looking house that stood out against the ruins. Winterfire put in the pin code and went in.

"Mama! Daddy!"

"Winterfire!" cried a familiar voice. Optimus looked up. Two mechs walked out.

"Prowl?! Jazz?!" Their mouths gaped open.

"Optimus?!" they both said. Then they saw Megatron and got their blasters out.

"What the Pit?! Why is Megatron here?!"

"Calm yourselves. Put your blasters up. The War is over. Megatron is no longer our enemy. He is a friend." They looked at each other and then the Prime.

"Were you on Cybertron all this time?" Jazz nodded and he put the blaster up.

"How?"

"Conserving energon," replied Prowl quickly. Optimus looked at him.

"Why did you stay on Cybertron? Both of you and your unborn sparklings were supposed to be on the same ship as I was that was headed for Earth," said Optimus.

"Prowler chose the moment we were supposed to leave to go into labor and we didn't make it in time."

"It wasn't my choice. They were 3 weeks early you aft!" the Praxian mech growled. Jazz backed away.

"Prowler I was only playin."

"Why didn't you comm someone?"

"You bots were out of range."

-later-

"Optimus is the position open for a second in command?" Optimus turned from looking at blueprints to the Prowl. He stood with his servos behind his back.

"Yes Prowl. There is."

"That's good news. I'm glad I am able to be your second again Prime." The Prime smiled.

"I'm glad to have you as my second again Prowl." A small smile crossed Prowl's face and he walked over to Optimus' side.

"By the way sir. Is there a thing going on between you and the former lord of the decepticons?"

"No Prowl. Whatever anyone else has told you, no. We're just friends." Prowl crossed his arms.

"That's not what I see." Optimus looked at the SIC.

"What is it that you see Prowl?"

"You have 2 sparklings with him and he looks at you like a love-struck sparkling. You for the most part seem to return the looks."

"Prowl. There's nothing going on."

"If you like him say something sir." Optimus blinked. Prowl kept his arms crossed.

"Prowl are you trying to play matchmaker? Isn't that Jazz's job?"


	22. Chapter 22

-a few weeks later-

"Sir may I ask a question?" Optimus looked up.

"Ask away Prowl."

"Who is Atlas' sire? Is it Megatron? Like Nova and Luna?"

"No." Prowl looked confused.

"Then who is his sire?"

"No one. He was a miracle from Primus."

"That's not logical." Optimus looked at the Praxian.

"You rely on logic too much Prowl. You can ask Ratchet yourself. He did CNA tests on Atlas after he was born. He is related only to me. I am his only creator."

"That can't be possible though. A sparkling needs 2 creators regardless." Prowl paced a bit, trying to make sense of everything. Optimus watched in amusement.

"He's a miracle. That's the logic in it Prowl. He's my miracle. No big extravagant explanation. He's just a miracle."

"But it has to be something bigger than that. You couldn't have just been sparked one day. It doesn't work like that. Were you with anyone? Elita perhaps?"

"No Prowl. I was just sparked one day. I had been sick and went to Ratchet and I was sparked. He asked if I was with Elita too but no. I was not." Prowl continued to pace.

"None of this makes sense."

-later-

Megatron sat outside of the Nemesis watching the sun set and the two moons start to shine brightly.

"Hello?" He turned to see the pink femme.

"E-Elita?" He stood up and faced her. He had his blaster ready just in case and he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to…apologize. For all I did." She smiled but it made the silver mech uneasy.

"It was wrong of me and I would like for us to be friends….perhaps even more than friends?" Elita walked over to him and stroked the back of her servo over his cheek. He stepped back.

"Friends…" She pouted slightly.

"That's too bad we couldn't be more. You're such an attractive mech. Everything a femme would want." Megatron blinked as she stroked his cheek again.

"You're invading my space."

"Shh." Elita kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blinked and was still.

"Megatron I-" Megatron pushed her away and looked at a startled Optimus standing in the doorway.

"I'm…sorry to interrupt…" He left.

"Opti-"

"Shh." Elita smirked and kissed him again. He pushed her away and growled.

"Stop! My feelings are for Optimus. You tried to kill me!"

"Oh. Forget about that. Forget Optimus. What could he do for you? A lot less than I could give to you."

-Later-

"Is something troubling you Optimus?" Optimus looked up to see Ratchet standing in his doorway.

"What do you mean Ratchet?"

"You've been acting strange since you came back from the Nemesis."

"Oh..." Optimus stared at his datapads.

"What happened? Megatron didn't hurt you did he? I'll kick his aft if he did."

"No Ratchet. Don't do that." Ratchet crossed his arms.

"What did he do to you Optimus?"

"He was kissing Elita."

"Elita?!" Ratchet shut the door.

"Are you serious?!" Optimus sighed and nodded slightly.

"I thought you two were together?"

"I...don't know what we were..."

"Did you ever figure out your feelings Optimus?" A small nod came from the Prime.

"And what were they?"

"I cared for him."

"Cared?"

"I don't know what to feel now."

"I'm sorry Optimus." Ratchet put a servo on the taller mech's shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

"Bro! I thought you were dead!"

"You make it sound like you preferred me dead."

"No! Nothing like that. Hey are Bluestreak and Azalea with you?"

"I thought they was with you." The two Praxians looked at each other.

"So Blue and Lea could still be out there….by themselves. That's bad. Very bad." Prowl nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could try looking for them. I don't like the idea of them being by themselves. Hopefully they are together wherever they are."

_**-Later-**_

"Prowl would you mind doing something for me?"

"What would that be sir?" Prowl looked up from writing his report.

"Go and get the blue prints for Praxus from Megatron."

"Yes but may I inquire as to why you do not want to get them yourself like usual?"

"I would prefer not to talk to Megatron."

"Why?" Optimus sighed and rested his chin in his servo.

"Things happened a few weeks ago."

"Like? Perhaps I could help?" Prowl sat down in front of Optimus' desk.

"I went to go talk to him about the blueprints for Praxus but Elita was there…"

"And? Is that it?"

"They were kissing." Optimus diverted his optics.

"That sounds so childish, I know. But I feel…"

"Betrayed?" The Prime looked at Prowl.

"I guess you could say that." Prowl hummed in thought and smirked a bit before saying, "Prime you're jealous!" Prime blinked.

"Prowl don't be ridiculous."

"But he's told you that he loves you and he has kissed you. And you are jealous." Prowl crossed his arms in triumph. Optimus sighed and looked away.

"You're in love with him." He continued to look away.

"I can tell. You wouldn't be this upset if you weren't in love with him."

"Prowl you don't know that."

"You underestimate my ability to read body language Optimus. And the fact that I'm your friend and I know normal Optimus compared to upset Optimus." Prowl looked at him. Optimus stared at an object in the floor, one of Atlas' toys.

"Sir. Maybe you need to go talk to him."

"No."

"Ok. Listen, Optimus. He could have been forced to kiss her. You really need to go talk to him."

"Fine...So you'll get off my back." Optimus stood up and walked out. Prowl smirked triumphantly.

_**-on the Nemesis-**_

Optimus walked into the Nemesis. No one was walking around and it was silent. He walked to the control room. Only Soundwave was there.

"Soundwave?" The silent mech turned to look at him.

"Prime." Optimus blinked.

"You spoke. I didn't know you could."

"Yes. I have always been able to. I just chose not to. There's something I have needed to tell you." Prime blinked again.

"What is it?"

"Megatron is...He's..." Soundwave looked away and tried to find a way to form his sentence.

"Depressed... and ill."

"What do you mean?"

"He's become very weak over the past week and Knockout is worried for his health. He doesn't know how or why this is happening except that it's from an unknown virus. He cannot leave his berth. And he's depressed. Which is rather self explanatory, but no one knows why."

"I see...Is the Virus contagious."

"No. Not that Knockout can see."

"Where is he now?"

"His quarters."

"Thank you Soundwave." Optimus turned and went down the hall to Megatron's quarters. The hallways were darker than normal and when he reached Megatron's quarters, he knocked on the door.

"Come in..." called a weak voice. He walked in.

"O-Optimus." The Prime walked over. Megatron looked horribly weak. His optics were a dull shade of red and he looked tired.

"I...thought...I-I would never see...you a-again." Optimus stayed quiet before sighing.

"How did you get sick...?" Megatron reached for Optimus' servo but Optimus' pulled it back. The Silver mech looked instantly saddened.

"How did you get sick?" he asked again.

"I..d-don't know." Optimus was quiet and he glared at Megatron.

"O-Optimus...P-Please..."

"Why were you kissing Elita?"

"She...c-came and...f-f-forced herself on me..."

"How can I trust you?" Megatron forced himself into a sitting position and grabbed a datapad.

"This. W-watch it..." Optimus took the datapad and looked at it. He turned it on and watched it.

_"Megatron I-...I'm…sorry to interrupt…"_

_"Opti-"_

_"Shh."_

_"Stop! My feelings are for Optimus. You tried to kill me!"_

_"Oh. Forget about that. Forget Optimus. What could he do for you? A lot less than I could give to you."_

_"Get off me you glitch!"_

_"Oh Megatron. You're pathetic. Do you think Optimus would really love you? Fat chance. He doesn't go for evil mechs who killed thousands."_

_"Optimus has forgiven me for everything that happened!"_

_"Oh? Are you sure he's forgiven you for raping him? Not that he remembers it or anything but you forced 2 sparklings on him in the middle of the war. Which he has raised all this time. By himself. And then you come and want to suddenly be a sire? Do you really think they love you too? They don't. They love me."_

_"That's a lie, glitch."_

_"Oh? Luna doesn't love you. She loves me."_

_"You're insane!"_

_"Believe what you want stupid knock-off. But remember. You don't deserve love. You're an evil psychotic knock-off."_

The video cut off and Optimus set it down before sitting next to Megatron.

"I'm so sorry Megatron." Megatron took his servo and squeezed softly. Optimus looked at him.

"She's full of lies. You do deserve love. And I have forgiven you for everything."

"I...love y-" Optimus stared at Megatron as he went silent. He had been sent into a forced stasis lock.

"Knockout!" Optimus yelled.


	24. Chapter 24

-2 earth months later-

* * *

"How big of a family did you have dad?" Ratchet turned around to look at his son.

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you have any siblings or aunts and uncles or grandcreators?"

"Well I had my sister, Echo. My sire, First Aid, was an orphan so I don't know my grandcreators from that side of my family but I had four uncles. My carrier, Red Alert, had a sister, my aunt, Athena, and my grandcreators were medics."

"Athena? Where have I heard that name before?" Redcord hummed in thought and sat down beside Ratchet's desk.

"You've probably heard Optimus or Blue Spark say that name before. Athena was their carrier."

"Wait so you and Optimus are related?!" The smaller mech stared at his sire. Ratchet laughed and patted his helm.

"Yes. Optimus is my cousin. Our carriers were brother and sister."

"Why didn't you ever tell us!?"

"It's never needed to be brought up." Redcord stared at his sire. Ratchet went back to his work.

"What about your uncles?" The young mech heard his sire groan. He got excited and giggled a bit.

"What were their names?" He sighed.

"Their names were Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, and Groove. Then my sire was the youngest. Hot Spot and Streetwise were the oldest twins, then Blades and Groove. My sire was last. They were all so different it was hard to believe that they were siblings."

"Why did you groan when I asked?"

"They were loud." Another giggle came from Red.

"You don't like noise much."

"No. I don't," his sire grumbled. Red hugged Ratchet's arm and rested his cheek plate on his shoulder. Ratchet stroked his helm.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Red."

* * *

Ratchet looked over his shoulder when he felt servos touch his back. Ironelle stood with her helm against the armor of his back.

"What's wrong Ellie?" She mumbled a reply he couldn't understand. He frowned a bit and turned around to face her. She kept her helm down and leaned against him. He put an arm on her waist and lifted her chin.

"I just miss you…a lot…I don't like being alone…it makes me scared…I feel like my sire will come out of the shadows and try to hurt me again…" she mumbled. He hugged her close and held her.

"Oh Ellie. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you. I promise. You trust me right?" She nodded into the crook of his neck and he reached over and turned the light above his desk off before picking her up. Ironelle flinched.

"Easy." Ratchet left his office and walked down the hall to their quarters. Ironelle closed her optics and sighed.

"What if he comes back?"

"Hm?" The red and white mech looked down at his mate as he sat her down on her side of the berth. She turned on the small lamp beside her and looked up at him.

"What if he comes back to get me?"

"I'm sure he has offlined by now Ellie."

"No Ratchet! You don't understand! He would still be alive! He manages to survive! I don't know how but he does! He survived the fire he caused in our house…when he burned my mom to death…he survived getting his helm bashed in by Tailgate's sire…and I saw him run away after he was stabbed in the spark by Impactor…He'd still be alive Ratchet…I don't know how but he would." Ironelle shook and she whimpered in fear. Ratchet sat on his side of the berth and turned to face her. She looked at him.

"Ellie, trust me when I say this. I'll protect you. I won't let anyone harm you as long as I'm here." She curled up against his chest and pulled the recharge blanket up to her shoulders.

"Do you trust me Ellie?" She nodded and moved closer to her mate. Ratchet stared at her.

"If you try to get any closer to me and you'll be underneath me."

"Don't care. Cold." He put a servo to her helm. Ironelle grabbed his servo and placed it around her. A chuckle escaped his lip plates.

"Ok ok. I get it. You want me to hold you."

"Took you long enough to get the hint, old mech," she grumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Old mech huh?"

"Yes."

"Well this old mech doesn't have to hold you." She clung to him sleepily.

"No! Don't go Ratchet. I love you." Ratchet laughed and held her close.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Ironelle started drifting into recharge and Ratchet stroked her helm gently.

"You don't have to worry about your sire getting you ever again. I'll protect you Ellie. I promise." Ratchet reached up and turned off the light before settling down on the berth.

"I love you too much to let you get hurt."

* * *

**_-2 weeks later-_**

* * *

"The ship crashed? How many bots were on board?" asked Ratchet. He looked at Prowl.

"Three. One femme and two mechs. All online and are being tended to in the medical office."

"How did they crash?"

"The ship ran out of energon." Prowl sighed and looked at Ratchet. He walked to the office in the docking station and heard yelling from inside.

"I'm a medic! I know I'm fine! Let me tend to my patients!" The door slid open as he approached and he walked in. A red and grey femme was arguing with the nurse. Ratchet recognized her immediately.

"Echo?!" Ratchet rushed over and grabbed the femme's shoulders and looked over her. She blinked.

"Is it really you? You were the femme in the crash?! Are you sure you're not injured?! No broken struts or armor? Twisted limbs? Broken energon lines? Punctu-" he was interrupted by her covering his mouth with her servos. She smiled.

"Ratchet?" He hugged her and picked her up.

"Oh thank Primus! Echo you're alive! I thought you were killed in the hospital explosion!" Echo hugged her brother back and giggled.

"No. I wasn't even at the hospital."

"Then…" Her face fell and she looked down.

"I thought you would know if they survived."

"No. I don't."

"So we don't know if mama and papa are offline," she said sadly. She sighed and stepped away from her brother.

"Well. I should really check over my patients." Ratchet looked at the two mechs sitting on a berth, not too far away. They were immersed in their own conversation, not paying attention to the siblings.

"Alright. One last question Echo."

"Hm?" She looked over her servo at him.

"Are you still working on your research?"

"Of course!" She grinned before walking over to the mechs.

* * *

Ratchet sat in his office in Iacon's rebuilt hospital. Echo was sitting beside them. They were going over notes about rebuilding the medical system to Cybertron. He felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and Bumblebee waved.

_"Hello Ratchet!"_

"Bumblebee? What are you doing here?"

"Wait is this Honey Bee's little spark?" Bumblebee looked at Echo.

_"You knew my mom?"_ She smiled.

"Yeah. I knew her when she used to hang out with us. Before she started hanging out with that mech anyways." Echo mumbled the last part quietly.

_"What mech?"_ he asked, helm tilting in curiosity. Ratchet glared at Echo and she covered her mouth, knowing she said too much. Bumblebee looked at Ratchet.

"She's…talking about your sire, Bumblebee."

_"My sire?"_ His optics widened.

_"So you guys knew him? What was he like? Was mom telling the truth when she said he was busy fighting in the early days of the war? Please tell me."_ The young mech looked at Ratchet and Echo. They looked at each other and Ratchet put a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Bumblebee…your sire…he…" Ratchet sighed.

"There's no easy way to say this Bumblebee. Your sire was a Decepticon." Bumblebee's optics widened.

_"R-Ratchet this is no time for jokes. I'm being serious…"_ Echo put her servo on his other shoulder.

"He's not joking. Your sire was a Decepticon seeker." Bumblebee frowned and looked down.

_"So…she was lying to me whenever she said he was a good mech…he really wasn't." _The older mech sighed and looked at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee she didn't want you to be upset by the fact. She was trying to protect you."

_"It doesn't make it hurt any less Ratchet…I love my mom and I miss her but it hurts that she didn't tell me."_

* * *

**_A/N: Hello readers. Thank you for being so patient with me. I need to explain my absence. My mom got married and we moved into a new house but we don't have internet and I couldn't update at my dad's because he has a tracker on the wifi. I'm going to try and find a way to keep updating. I have at least 2 more chapters written and ready to be posted. Thank you for sticking with me thus far and I appreciate it. I will be posting the other chapters I have soon._**


	25. Chapter 25

"What's up 'Cee? What are you doing here?" Arcee looked up from digging around in the rubble. Jazz stood just behind her, a grin on his face.

"Jazz? I should be asking you the same question. I'm surprised to see you without your other half."

"Prowler and I aren't always together. He's grumpy and yells at me to go away a lot," he chuckled.

"Now answer my question." She rolled her optics.

"Just looking."

"For what?"

"Evidence." Jazz knelt down beside her.

"Evidence of what?" She growled.

"I'm starting to figure out why Prowl yells at you," the blue femme mumbled. He looked at her.

"I'm just curious." Arcee suddenly stopped. The visored mech looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I was afraid of this…" Jazz heard her sob.

"Arcee?" She rummaged through the rubble a bit more and Jazz figured out what she was doing. Arcee was trying to pull the offlined body of a sparkling out of the rubble.

"Primus." She pulled the body to her chest and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry sweetspark…" she sobbed. Jazz put a servo on her back.

"Someone you know?" Arcee looked at him.

"My daughter…Aurora…" She held the femme's frame to her chest.

"This is the remains of the orphanage I put her in…when I gave her up for adoption…I was afraid that I'd find her body…I halfway hoped that I'd just find something of hers…that maybe they evacuated before the city was bombed…That my sweet little femme would still be alive…" Jazz frowned deeply and rubbed her back.

"I know how you feel."

"You haven't lost a sparkling," she hissed.

"I lost my sister, Grace. I loved her more than anything and I didn't even get to meet her. My mom was almost to the end of her carrying period when she got sick with a virus. It got to Grace and sent my mom into early labor. When I was able to go to the hospital later that day…My dad told me that Grace didn't make it. That she was stillborn. My spark broke."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours as well Arcee. Hey. They're building a new crypt for the dead. They're having a ceremony for them too. Do you want to bring her there?"

"Yes…She deserves a proper burial. There are bound to be other bots and sparklings here too. They need to be buried too."

"I'll tell them."

"Thank you Jazz."

* * *

_ -2 Months later-_

* * *

Two sharp clangs echoed through the room.

"How could you two be THAT stupid?! Why didn't you come find me!? Or Smokescreen!?"

"Ow," whined a male and female voice.

"Ok ok. Take it easy Prowl." Smokescreen stood between his angry older brother and two younger siblings who were holding their helms. He grabbed Prowl's arms and held them against his sides.

"We said we're sorry." The two looked at their older brothers apologetically.

"We got panicked." Prowl broke out of Smokescreen's hold and put a servo to his helm, sighing.

"I'm sorry I yelled. After carrier and sire offlined I thought the same thing had happened to you." Smokescreen smiled.

"It's ok Prowl," said Bluestreak. They hugged their older siblings. Smokescreen hugged back happily. Prowl stiffened a bit before putting his arms around his younger siblings.

"I'll protect them for you mom, dad. I promise," he said to himself.

* * *

_-Later that day—_

* * *

Bluestreak and Azalea sat in the small clinic waiting for the medic to check over them.

"Why did Prowl say this is protocol again?"

"To make sure we're in good health and aren't carrying any life threatening viruses or diseases," the younger bot said. Azalea sat with a data pad in her servo, reading over it. The door opened and the medic walked in.

"Hello you two. I'm Echo." Bluestreak's optics widened.

"Prowl said you two are his brother and sister."

"Yeah," said Azalea, looking at her datapad. Echo grabbed the scanner and walked over to the femme and scanned her.

"Hm. You're going to need your protection programs updated. But no viruses." She went to the computer and began typing. The grey mech's optics stayed on the medic. His sister noticed and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shut up Lea!" Echo raised an optic ridge and looked at them.

"Arm out Miss." She did as she was told and Echo connected a cord to her arm. She pressed a few buttons on her scanner and it updated.

"Alright. You're free to go." She hopped up.

"Thanks doc." Then left. Bluestreak watched as Echo walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" Echo pressed her servo to his forehead. He jumped back.

"Uh. Sir. Are you nervous around femmes?"

"No! I mean! I'm around Azalea all the time! I'm not nervous around femmes! It's just that I remember you! And I don't think you remember me! We met in the bar! That one in Crystal City! We spent the night together! You said I was your first! And you were mine! We were drunk! And-" Echo placed a finger on his mouth.

"Easy. Calm down." His doorwings drooped.

"I'm sorry. I tend to ramble. You don't remember me." Echo gently kissed his chevron.

"Don't be silly. I do remember you. I'm just trying to do my job." Bluestreak stared. She scanned him.

"Your protection programs need to be updated but that's it. No viruses." She took his arm and connected the cord to it. She pressed a few buttons on her scanner and then smiled.

"There. All done."

"Thank you." The femme started to turn away to walk out but her servo was grabbed. She looked at Bluestreak.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to talk."

"I'm kind of busy," she said quietly.

"Tonight then?"

"Alright."


	26. Chapter 26

_-That night-_

* * *

Echo walked out of the hospital, stretching her arms. She looked around for Bluestreak.

"Hello!" Bluestreak walked up with a cube of energon.

"Hello Bluestreak." He held the cube out to her.

"I figure you don't get much of a break to get energon."

"Thanks." Echo took it and smiled.

"Do you have somewhere we can talk?" She nodded and walked down the street.

"My house isn't too far from here. We can go there." Bluestreak ran to catch up to her. They walked to one of the neighborhoods close to the hospital.

"What did you do in the war Echo?" asked Bluestreak. He didn't like the silence between the two of them.

"Hm? Oh I was a private medic for half the war, I worked on my research, and I was a medic for the Wreckers."

"Sounds busy."

"It was pretty busy." They arrived at her house and she punched in the code and walked in.

"Come in." She sat down on the couch and yawned.

"What did you want to talk about?" She looked at him as she sipped on the cube. He sat down beside her.

"Well…Us." Echo finished the cube and tossed it into the waste bin.

"How so?"

"Well…we never really talked about it before. We left it unresolved that night. I want to know if you see it going any further! I like you! I would like to be in a relationship! But if you don't that's ok but I don't want to see anyone else because we have matching destiny marks. It'd feel wrong and I-" Echo put her servo over his mouth. Bluestreak blushed sheepishly.

"I was rambling again."

"Yes you were." She turned to look at him.

"Bluestreak I wouldn't mind a relationship."

"Really?" He jumped up and smiled at her.

"Yes." His arms went around her and he hugged her.

"That makes me so happy!" Echo chuckled and patted his helm softly and hugged back.

"I'm glad it does."

"Echo can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"When I first met you at that bar all those years ago, I knew you were special. I don't know how I could tell but I could."

"Oh really?" She looked at him and he rested his helm on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Maybe it's a destiny marks thing. Maybe it was my spark. I don't know." He cupped her cheek and looked at her. Her optics were wide and she looked at him, blinking.

"I'm sorry. That sounds weird."

"No. It doesn't. It was most likely both," she said blankly. Bluestreak looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I do studies on things like this. It happens often in bots who have matching destiny marks. They feel a connection. That's what we felt." He smiled and hugged her.

* * *

_-A few months later-_

* * *

"Stupid Glitch!" Optimus looked towards Nova's room and raised an optic ridge. He stood up and walked to the door. He heard Nova and Luna talking.

"Why would she do that? Why is she so bitter?! It's not like it's your fault for her sire dying! Everyone knows what happened to him! He was gutted by humans and used as a puppet! This was a cruel evil trick!"

"Luna you need to calm down. You're making a big deal out of it."

"I am not making a big deal of it! She hurt you! Both ways!"

"You're making it sound like she forced herself on me or something, stop it."

"She might of!" Nova sighed.

"Just…keep it quiet. Ok?"

"I guess."

* * *

_ "Brother. Brother wake up." Megatron felt someone sitting on his chest plates. His optics opened and his ruby optics met a pair of green ones._

_"Finally. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." His optics adjusted to the light and the mech grinned. Megatron recognized him. But where from? He had yellow and orange armor and his frame seemed somewhat frail and weak._

_"Sunburst?"_

_"Duh." Sunburst stood up and hopped off the berth._

_"What's going on? You're offline…" Megatron sat up as something dawned on him._

_"Am I offline?" Sunburst turned around and looked at him._

_"What? Offline? No. Well. Not quite. More like a coma."_

_"A coma? Then why am I sitting here talking to you?" His little brother opened his mouth to reply but stopped and thought to himself for a bit. He grinned._

_"Think of me sort of like a guardian angel. Your body is at the point of offlining so I'm here to ask if you want to wake up or if you want to offline." A small sad smile replaced the grin the orange and yellow bot had been wearing._

_"But before you decide, I want to spend time with my big brother again." Megatron stood up and went to his younger brother's side._

_"Ok."_

_"Great."_

_Megatron watched his brother rest his helm on his lap. Silence filled the room and Sunburst looked up at Megatron._

_"Tell me. How did you end up in this situation?"_

_"There's a crazy femme who is too jealous for her own good and would do anything to keep me away from Optimus. Including murder." Sunburst frowned and sighed. Megatron put a servo to his helm and sighed._

_"Just trying to comprehend the reasons behind her madness give me a processor ache."_

_"I don't understand it either." Sunburst sat up._

_"Oh! There's one last thing I need to do before you make your decision." He hopped to his pedes and pulled on Megatron's arm._

_"Come on you big lug! Get up! Quickly!" Megatron stood up quickly and his brother pulled him out of the room. They were suddenly in the med bay of the Nemesis._

_"I want to show you what's going on." They looked over to where Megatron's body rested. He was connected to spark support and Knockout was by his berth watching a monitor. His sparkbeat was loud in the silence of the room._

_"Well Megatron. Better than yesterday. Ratchet was able to destroy the virus. Now you just need to wake up. Don't pull this on us. We need you alive." Knockout sighed and wrote on a datapad before walking to the door. Megatron watched._

_"Optimus and those kids of yours need you. Don't you dare think about offlining." The cherry red mech walked out and the door shut behind him. They stood in silence. After several minutes the door opened again. They both looked to the door. Nova walked in with Atlas on her hip and a data pad in her hand. Atlas babbled noisily and chewed on his stuffed turbo wolf's ear. The femme shushed him softly and walked over to the berth before sitting on the chair beside it. Megatron was a bit shocked. Atlas had grown so much. How long had he been like this? How long had it been since that day that he slipped into his coma?_

_"Hey daddy. I know it's late but I managed to slip away while taking care of Atlas for mama while he works on the rest of the plans for Kaon. I can't stay long." Kaon? Not Praxus? Had the plans been finished? Nova sniffled a bit._

_"I know it's been an earth year now but I know you're still in there somewhere. And you need to wake up."_


End file.
